sf_fanficfandomcom_pl-20200214-history
Nie do końca rzeczywiste życie...
= W skrócie = = Wstęp = Pewna nastolatka musi opóścić rodzinne miasto i wprowadza się w całkiem nowe miejsce. Jej rodziców prawie wcale nie ma w domu, gdyż muszą wyjeżdżać w sprawie pracy. Dziewczyna ma cały dom dla siebie, ale nie jest sama, bo towarzyszy jej wierna suczka owczarka niemieckiego. czy poradzi sobie w nowej szkole? Czy pozna swoją miłość życia? A może to wszystko okaże się wielką pomyłką? Tego dowiecie się w trakcie czytania jej historii. = Powieść = Pewnie zastanawia was to, kim jestem i jaki mam cel pisząc to opowiadanie. Otóż jestem Estia, i mam 16 lat. Moja Skóra jest przeciętnie blada a włosy nieprzeciętnie Czerwone. Możecie wierzyć lub nie, ale ja mam naturalnie czerwone włosy. moje oczy są w jeszcze rzywszym odcieniu czerwieni, co powoduje strach u niektórych przechodniów. Próbowałam nosić soczewki, zafarbować włosy i tak dalej, ale to nie dało żadnego, powtarzam żadnego efektu. Skoro wyglądam co najmniej jak wampir .... no może nie całkiem, to postanowiłam się za niego czasem przebierać. Z czasem polubiłam sztuczne kły, więc poszłam do takiego doktora od zębów, który z moich czterech zębów zrobił troszkę dłuższe od reszty ostre kły. teraz to wyglądałam dopiero fajnie. moje górne zęby wyglądały mniej więcej tak: http://id.joe.pl/sub_images/pictures/8adf67dbb613b62ec7867a9f121b9b99_th2.gif teraz dodajcie sobie w wyobraźni podobne, ale dolnej szczęki i macie moje piękne zęby. A wracając do c historii. Więc, jak już tak świetnie wyglądałam, okazało się, że musimy się z rodziną wyprowadzić, z powodu pracy taty. Wyjazd oznaczał zmianę szkoły, a nikt tam podobno nie wydział jeszcze takiej dziwnej sylwetki jak moja. będzie ciekawie. Więc dziś się prze prowadziłam. Dobrym pomysłem według mnie było pochodzić dziś po mieście, poznać okolicę, postraszyć ludzi i znaleźć moją przyszłą szkołę. Właśnie, szkoła. Nie wiem nic na jej temat. Trzeba by się czegoś dowiedzieć. Popytam jakichś osób przed tym budynkiem. Jednak najpierw przejdę się po parku. Park jest pięknym miejscem. Jest tu pełno kwiatów, ptaki śpiewają a co kilkadziesiąt kroków jest ławka. Widać tu kilka drzew oraz krzaków, między którymi bawią się inni ludzie i zwierzęta. Było tak swojsko i pięknie. Moją rozkosz widokiem przerwało mi brutalne przywrócenie do rzeczywistości, czyli na kogoś wpadłam. odbiłam się od drugiego osobnika tak mocno, że cała moja równowaga straciła na sile i się po prostu przewróciłam. Ledwo otworzyłam oczy, by zobaczyć na kogo wpadłam, a już moje pole widzenia zostało ograniczone przez rękę, która miała zamiar mi pomóc wstać. Bez wahania podałam swoją dłoń, dzięki czemu mogłam łatwiej wrócić do pozycji stojącej. chciałam wysłać tej osobie szeroki uśmiech, ale od razu pomyślałam o moich zębach. pomyślałam się po prostu bliżej przyjrzeć osobnikowi i przeprosić za nieuwagę oraz podziękować za pomoc. Na przeciw mnie stał wysoki chłopak ubrany w ubrania w stylu Wiktorianskim. Najbardziej mnie ciekawiły w jego wyglądzie oczy, które miały dwa kolory. Jedno było złociste a drugie zielone. Na oczy delikatnie nachodziły białe włosy z białymi końcówkami. - Przepraszam zamyśliłam się.- powiedziałam że skruchą w głosie. - Właśnie miałem powiedzieć to samo.- od powiedział uśmiechając się lekko, ale na tyle mocno, że było widać lekki zarys jego zębów. Chciałabym się teraz szeroko uśmiechnąć, ale boję się jego reakcji. - Wybacz, ale śpieszę się do szkoły.- powiedział i zaczął mnie wymijać. - czekaj. Gdzie chodzisz do szkoły? -Do słodkiego Amorisa.- już mam kogo się trzymać w pierwsze dni. -ja też tam chodzę. A właściwie zaczynam chodzić. Niedawno się wprowadziłam i nie bardzo wiem gdzie co jest.- powiedziałam cicho mając wrażenie, że nie usłyszał. -Zaprowadzić cię?- spytał po chwili. - Z chęcią skorzystam z propozycji.- już się nie powstrzymałam. Uśmiechnęłam się szeroko i pokazałam białe połyskujące ostre kły. Na szczęście mam tylko cztery. Może nie zauważy. -A te kły to prawdziwe? - zauważył. Prawie się udało. Nagle troszkę pobladł. -no tak, są prawdziwe.- powiedziałam tak cicho, że chyba nie usłyszał, ale na pewno zrozumiał co miałam na myśli.Ale chyba zrozumiał, że nie chcę o tym gadać, bo zaraz zaczął mi opowiadać o szkole. wydawał się dosyć sympatyczny. Na szczęście mi się coś przypomniało. -A tak w ogóle jestem Estia.-powiedziałam, gdy tylko zakończył jeden temat. -Lysander.-od powiedział i podał mi rękę.- Dzisiaj na pewno poznasz jeszcze wiele osób. Jesteśmy na miejscu. Wejdź do środka i poszukaj Nataniela. On ci pomoże ze sprawą przepisania się tu.- powiedział wskazujęc ręką na budynek szkoły, by po chwili oddalić się w stronę ławki, na której siedział chłopak z czerwonymi włosami jak moje, ale on był na pewno inny charakterem. Szybko weszłam do budynku. Widziałam tam wiele osób, ale jedna mnie nawet zaskoczyła, bo jak tylko mnie jużała podeszła w moją stronę. -Ty jesteś ta nowa?- spytała radośnie dziewczyna -Tak. Jestem Estia.-odpowiedziałam równie prmiennie. -Miło mi cię poznać. Ja jestem Iris.- powiedziała i ręką nakazała, bym za nią poszła. Dziewczyna skierowała mnie do sali, gdzie siedziały cztery dziewczyny. -Cześć dziewczyny. Ona jest nowa i pomyślała, że was przedstawię. Co prawda dopiero się poznałyśmy, ale mam co do niej dobre przeczucia.Więc, to jest Rozalia, to Violetta, to Melania, a to Peggy.-powiedziała wskazując odpowiednie dziewczyny, każda pomachała mi na powitanie.- To jest Estia- i tu wskazała na mnie. -Miło was poznać- powiedziałam radośnie. -I wzajemnie- powiedziała dziewczyna o imieniu Rozalia. -Możecie mi powiedzieć, gdzie znajdę Nataniela, bo ma mi pomóc z moim zapisem tytaj. -Jest w pokoju gospodarzy. Na przeciwko tej sali.- powiedziała tak zwana Melania. -Dziękuję. Jak załatwię formalności to tu wrócę. -To czekamy. musisz nam o sobie opowiedzieć.- powiedziałą Iris. Spokojnie wyszłąm z sali i skierowałąm się do wyznaczojego miejsca. Gdy stałam już przed drzwiami od pokoju gospodarzy, lekko chwyciłam za klamkę i weszłam pocichu do środka. Wewnątrz pokoiku stało kilka ławek i krzeseł ułożonych w dwa rzędy oraz biórko, na którym leżało pełno kartek. Zza kartek lekk wystawały blond włosy, które zapewne należały do Nataniela. -D-dzień dobry.- powiedziałam niepewnie, bo nie wiedziałam, czy nie przeszkadzam. -Dzień dobry. Ty jesteś pewnie Estia. Mam dla ciebie formulaż do wypełnienia.- Powiedział szybko wyłaniając się zza stosów kartek i kodał wspomniany formulaż. -Dobrze. czy coś jeszcze muszę zrobić? -Potrzebuję jescze tylko zdjęcie do dokumentów i jesteś wolna.-powiedział z uśmiechem na twarzy. -Dobrze. Gdzie mogę zrobić to zdjęcie?- spytałam -Na bazarze obok szkoły. Jutro mi przynieś i zdjęcie i dokument. -Dziękuję. Do jutra.- powiedziałam na porzegnanie i wyszłam. -Do jutra. Skoro mnie nie ma w dokumentach, to przecież nie sprawdzą, czy jestem na lekcjach. pomyślała, że pójdę się porzegnać z dziewczynami i załatwię to zdjęcie. Bo co innego mogę zrobić? (przepraszam, że tak spamuję, ale dopiero zaczynam. I jakoś misternie mi idzie ) Wychodząc ze szkoły na kogoś wpadłam... znowu.... Czy dzisiaj jest dzień wpadania na Estię?! Oczywiście tym razem również wylądowałam na ziemi. Mam małe Deja vu. -Uwarzaj jak leziesz!- warknął do mnie jakiś chłopak. Spojrzałam do góry. Nade mną stał ten chłopak do którego podszedł Lysander. Teraz mogłam mu się dokładniej przyjrzeć. Był prawie tak wysoki jak białowłosy chłopak, miał czerwone włosy i czekoladowe oczy. Ubrany był w czerwoną koszulkę, czarne spodnie i czarną skurzaną kurtkę. -Sam uwarzaj!- odwarknęłam mu, gdy mnie mijał. powoli wstałam i otrzepałm się z kurzu.-Ech, idiota!-szepnęłam prawie niedosłyszalnie. Wyszłam poza budynek, gdzie od razu uderzyła we mnie fala świerzego powietrza. Uwielbiam to uczucie. Zbliża się zima, więc jest trochę chłodno.Na szczęście nie trzeba jeszcze chodzić w kurtkach. Jeszcze starczą ciepłe bluzy. Sama jeszcze takowej nie noszę, bo mi jest cieplej, niż reszcie tutejszych mieszkańców. Po drodze do domu wstąpiłam do parku, by się tam odprężyć przy muzyce. Nie wiem ile tam siedziałam, ale wyjęłam formulaż i wypełniłam go zostawiająz miejsce do pozpisania przez rodziców bądź opiekunów. Wstałam chcąc oddalić się w kierunku domy, gdy nagle wpadła na mnie jakaś ogromna ciemna bestia. Miała czarne futro z brązowym na brzychu. Tym razem się zaparłam z tyłu nogą, dlategoż nie upadłam na ziemię po raz kolejny. Ten pies to owczarek, ale nie mogłam rozpoznać dokładniej rasy, ponieważ ten ciągle mnie lizał po twarzy. Póściłam szybko zwierza, by uniknąć ca zmazania i tak marnego makijarzu i rozejrzałam się za właścicielem. Nikogo nie było, więc ustaliłam szybko godzinę patrząc na telefon i wyszłam z parku. Jest w końcu prawie piętnasta. Muszę iść do domu coś zjeść, bo wykituję z głodu. -Estia!- krzyknął ktoś za mną. Odruchowo się odwróciłam. -Cześć Rozalia- powiedziałam, gdy dobiegła do mnie białowłosa. -Gdzie ty byłaś? Myślałam, że będziesz z nami w klasie.- powiedziała z wyrzutem. -Bo będę. Od jutra będę chodzić z wami normalnie na lekcje.- pocieszyłam ją. -Oby. Już sobie zaklepałam, żę siedzisz ze mną na biologii i historii. -Okej.- Uśmiechnęłąm się do niej. Odprowadziła mnie do domu ciągle mówiąc o tym, jak wspaniale mogę spędzić z nią czas na zakupach. Nie przepadam za nimi, chyba że sama sobie wybieram ubrania do przymiarki. Niestety białowłosa mi już narzuciła kolory i kruj ubrań." W tym byś wyglądała bosko."," w tym koloże ci jest do twarzy." i inne tego typu wypowiedzi. Nie żeby coś, ale nie przepadam za takimi gadkami. Ja się ubieram jak mi wygodnie. -Dobra. Ja tu mieszkam.- powiedziałam do niej radośnie. -Świetnie! Przyjdę po ciebie rano z Lysandrem!- krzyknęłą i poszła. Szybka jest, bo nawet nie zdążyłam pojąć co powiedziałą a już jej nie było. Czyli ona mieszka z Lysandrem, lub blisko niego. W sumie to ubierają się podobnie. Może są rodzeństwem? Albo parą? W tych czasaj jest praktycznie wszystko możliwe. Spytam jej się o to jutro. Teraz czas się zająć obiadem. Jestem teraz sama w domu, bo rodzice musieli jeszcze coś załatwić. Nie mam pojęcia co, więc wolę się nie wtrącać. Pewnie to nic ciekawego, bo by mi powiedzieli. Szybko przygotowałąm sobie jajecznicę oraz odsmarzyłam ziemniaki. Wypiłam gorący kubek cherbaty i usłyszałam dzwonek do drzwi. -Kogo tu niesie o tej porze? -powiedziałam do siebie i poszłam otworzyć drzwi. Za drzwiami nikogo nie było. Spojrzałąm w dół i ujrzałąm mały pakunek z listem na szczycie. Wzięłam je do domu zaciekawiona zawartością. W śrozku znalazłam misia ze wstążką i napisem "zaopiekuj się mną" oraz kilka moich zdjęć obsypanych płatkami róż. Zaskoczyły mnie te zdjęcia, bo nie pamiętam, bym do takowych się ustawiała. Każda fotografia była zrobiona profesjonalnie, tak gdybym do nich pozowała. - Kto was zrobił?- spytałam siebie sięgając po list. Nagle rozbrzmiał dwonek mojego telefonu. Przestraszona aż podskoczyłam. -Halo?- powiedziałam do słuchawki. -Halo? Estia? Tu mama- usłyszałam w odpowiedzi. -Cześć mamo. Co chiałaś? -Musimy zostać tu dłużej. Zostaniesz sama aż do końca tygodnia. Dasz sobie radę, czy zadzwonić po ciocię? -Dam sobie radę. Już nie raz zostawałam sama.-Nie będę sama, bo zaproszę nowo poznane mi osoby. -Na pewno? -Tak. Nie jestem już małym dzieckiem. -Dobrze. Jakby...-Nie dałąm jej skończyć. -Tak wiem. Jakby coś się działo mam od razu do was zadzwonię. Papa Mamo. Kocham cię.- powiedziałam i się rozłączyłąm. Zaproszę dziewczyny do siebie. A wracając do listu. Wzięłam ponownie kopertę z zamiarem przeczytania jej zawartości. "Kochana Estio Możesz mnie nie pamiętać, ale zawróciłaś mi w głowie. Nie mogę przestać o tobie myśleć. Choć musiałaś się przeprowadzić, ja odnalazłem cię i chcę być z tobą. Możesz mnie nie poznać na początku, bo się zmieniłem od naszego ostatniego spotkania, które zapamiętam na wieki. Nie mogę zapomnieć o tym jak lśniłaś w blasku słońca, które wydawało się być ciemne przy twojej urodzie. Czekam ze zniecierpliwieniem, kiedy będę mógł wziąść cię na zawsze ze sobą. Twój na zawsze." Dalej nie wiedziałam kto jest autorem tych fotografii, choć już wiedziałam jedno. On musiał być we mnie zadużony. To mi jednak za dużo nie mówi. Nie ma co się tym przejmować. Weszłam szybko na facebooka i aż oniemiałam. Dostałam z trzydzieści zaproszeń do znajomych. Jednym z nich była Rozalia, z którą pisałam już do końca wieczora. Poszłam się wykompać a zaraz potem spać, bo pisałąm z Białowłosą do dwudziestej trzeciej i jestem padnięta. Moszę jeszcze jutro iść do szkoły, a mi się tak nie chce. Szłam ciemną aleją. Wszyskto było ponure i przerażające. Nagle poszułam jak coś łapie mnie w pasie. odwruciłam się i od razu moje usta zostały zatkane pocałunkiem. Widziałam tylko oczy napastnika, które miały odcień błękity. Nie mogłam się oprzeć tej sytuacji. Wszystko zniknęło, a ja znajdyję się w jakimś jasnym pokoju bez okien, drzwi i jakich kolwiek mebli. Przedemną pojawia się zamaskowana postać z pistoletem w rękach, który rest skierowany w moją stronę. Strzał. Znowu ciemność. Ta sama Aleja co na początku. Tym razem czuję, że muszę przed czymś uciekać. Nie wiem, za czym﻿. To co mnie goni ma zły zamiar. Czuję to. Bib!Bib!Bib! Obudziłam się w moim łóżku. Dziękuję ci budziku, że wyrwałeś mnie z kolejnego dziwnego snu. Często ostatnio mam takie sny, ale nie to jest najdziwniejsze. Te sny, zazwyczaj się sprawdzają. Jeżeli to jest jeden z tych snów, co mi się co jakiś czas snią, to jestem w niebezpieczeństwie. Byłą jeszcze wczesna godzina, więc jeszcze poszłam spać, a przy najmniej próbowałam. Nie mogłam zasnąć z powrotem. Nie miałam zamiaru męczyć się ponownie z zaśnięciem, bo to by mi nic nie dało. postanowiłam się czymś zająć. Od razu poszukałam mojego zeszytu i zaczęłam w nim coś bazgrolić. To już będzie sześćdziesiąty rysunek w moim szkicowniku. Nie rozstaję się z nim, więc zawsze mam go gdzieś w pobliżu. Nikomu go też nie dają, bo nie lubię jak ktoś go przegląda. nie lubię tego jak ognia. Narysowałam jakąś dziewczynę, która trzyma w ręce śnieżkę. Jak spojrzałam na zegarek byłą już 6:30. Czas się ubierać, ale najpierw szybki prysznic, który doprowadzi mnie do ładu. W trakcie mojego zimnego prysznica usłyszałam drapanie w drzwi, co znaczy, że mój pies się obudził. Może o tym nie wspominałam, ale mam roczną suczkę owczarka niemieckiego. Ma ona maść o nazwie.... płonąca czerń bodajże. Nie wnikałam. Jest ona bardzo posłuszna i grzeczna, chyba że zobaczy mnie w towarzystwie jakiegoś chłopaka. W takiej sytuacji rzuca się na niego z zębami. Jeżeli mu się poszczęści będzie miał tylko kilka zadrapań i podarte spodnie. Zazwyczaj mają szczęście. I tak się ze mną spotykają, nawet wiedząc czym ryzykują. Staram się ich trzymać z daleka od mojej kochanej suni. -Angel! Siad! Zaraz wyjdę!- krzyknęłam na psa, który coraz bardziej się denerwował na łazienkowe drzwi. Przez kolejne dziesięć minut słyszałam skamlanie psa, który nie mógł się doczekać kiedy ja skończę się szykować. Musiałą jednak poczekać, bo jak wychodzę z łazienki z rana to już całkiem naszykowana. Pół godziny od wejścia do łazienki byłam już całkiem naszykowana. Zostało mi tylko się spakować na dzisiejsze lekcje, i mogę iść do szkoły. chociaż mam wrażenie, że o czymś zapomniałam. W trakcie mojego pakowania zadzwonił dzwonek do drzwi. Chyba jednak o czymś zapomniałam. Wzięłam szybko spakowaną już torbę i w pośpiechu zeszłam za dół. Zamknęłam ujadającą Angel w salonie i poszłam otworzyć. Wnioskując po jej reakcji, przyszedł jakiś chłopak. Otworzyłam więc drzwi a za nimi ujrzałam uśmiechniętą od ucha do ucha Rozalię oraz Lysandra. -Cześć Estia!- krzyknęła radośnie złotooka. -Cześć!- odpowiedziałam krótko i przywitałam się z przybyszami.-Jeszcze mamy pół godziny, by wyjść i się nie spóźnić, wejdziecie?- Zaproponowałam, przypominając sobie wczorajszą zapowiedź dziewczyny. -Chętnie.-powiedziała dziewczyna- Co masz w ręce?- Spytała patrząc na gruby zeszyt, który trzymałam w lewej ręce. -To mój szkicownik- powiedziałam zgodnie z prawdą. -Mogę zobaczyć?- wtrącił się Lysander -Wiesz co, ja nie bardzo lubię jak....- nie zdołałam dokończyć, bo złotooka wyrwała mi mój skarb i pobiegła w głąb domu. Usłyszałam charakterystyczny dźwięk zakluczanego zamka, co oznaczało że białowłosa znalazła łazienkę i się w niej zamknęła.- ktoś je przegląda.... szybka jest.... Ona tak zawsze?- spytałam odwracając się do chłopaka. -Czasem jest nawet bardziej ciekawa, a w tedy to już nic się nie ukryje przez nią. Nie martw się, jak trochę po przegląda, to ci odda twój zeszyt.- powiedział chłopak z pocieszającym uśmiechem. -Herbaty, czy kawy?-spytałam po chwili namysłu. -Herbaty. -A ty Roza?-Zawołałam, tak by mnie usłyszała. -Ale co ja?- Odkrzyknęła. -Kawę, czy herbatę?- ponownie zawołałam. -Herbatę!- usłyszałam i zabrałam do kuchni jednego z gości, ponieważ drugi dalej był zamknięty w łazience. Podczas gdy ja wstawiałam wodę na trunki, Angel się wydostała z salonu, i przyszła się przywitać z chłopakiem. -Umarzaj na nią. Jeżeli zrobisz na niej złe wrażenie, będzie w stanie cię zagryźć na śmierć. Raz prawie jej się to udało z takim jednym.- powiedziałam spokojnie, by nie zwrócić uwagi psa i nie dać jej przypadkiem sygnału, że ten gość jest zły. Tego to ja nie chciałam. -Nie wydaje się być taka groźna. Lubi pewne jak się ją drapie za uchem.- powiedział pociesznie bawiąc się z suczką. Zaskoczyła mnie postawa Angel. Zawsze była wroga męskiej płci. A zwłaszcza w moim wieku. Może uznała, że Lysander mi nie zagraża? Nic nie wiadomo. Z moich rozmyślań na temat umysłu mojego psa wyrwał mnie dźwięk gwizdka od czajnika z wodą. Szybko włożyłam herbatę do kubków i rozlałam do nich wodę. herbata się zaparzyła, a ja nie przerywając zabawy ubawionej dwójce położyłam kubki oraz cukierniczkę na stole. -Roza! Herbata już jest!-zawołałam. -Już idę!- krzyknęła i zeszłą po schodach. Po drodze oddała mi moją własność i zasiadła obok kolorowookiego. Rozbawiła się widząc jak bawi się sznurkiem z Angel.Nawet zabawny widok, a zwłaszcza w tedy gdy pies używa swojej całej siły i prawie ściąga chłopaka z krzesła. Gdy dopijaliśmy nasze herbaty, doszła już godzina naszego wyjścia. szybko więc pozbierałam naczynia i odłożyłam do zlewu. Razem założyliśmy buty i płaszcze. Lysander jeszcze się pożegnał z psem i wyszliśmy z domu, który zamknęłam na cztery spusty. Wolnym krokiem ruszyliśmy w stronę budynku szkoły, gdzie Czekała mnie już niespodzianka. Gdy przekroczyłam próg szkoły podbiegła do mnie Irys. Była strasznie pod denerwowana i zasapana. -Ktoś po rozwieszał pomazane pisakiem zdjęcie Estii.-Powiedziała zasapana. W tym momencie zauważyłam plik kartek w jej ręce. Wzięłam je i im się przyjrzałam dokładnie. -Czarny flamaster i kopiarka. Wszystkie są takie same. Są też ozdobione przez osobę, która nie ma wyobraźni, bo używa podstawowego triku z dorysowywaniem wąsów. Osoba musi byś wredna, gdyż chciała mnie upokorzyć nie znając mnie. Podejrzewam tę blondynę, która mi się wczoraj przyglądała, jakby chciała mnie zabić długo i boleśnie.- powiedziałam szybko zadziwiając dziewczynę. -To jest w jej stylu. Amber jest wredna, ale dlaczego chciała cię upokorzyć?- spytała Roza -Togo nie wiem. A teraz przepraszam na chwilkę, bo muszę zanieść uzupełniony formularz Natanielowi, zanim zacznie się lekcja. -To do zobaczenia w klasie.- powiedziały na pożegnanie dziewczyny. Lysandra już nie było. Pewnie poszedł do kolegi. Nie zastanawiając się dłużej weszłam do pokoju gospodarzy. Za biurkiem siedział nasz główny gospodarz, który był bardzo zajęty. Nie miałam ochoty mu przeszkadzać, bo to może być coś ważnego, ale muszę oddać mu mój formularz, bo nie będę mogła chodzić tu na lekcje. -Cześć Nataniel. przepraszam, że przeszkadzam, ale przyniosłam ci formularz.- powiedziałam spokojnie. -Cześć Estia. Dobrze, że przyniosłaś. Właśnie się zastanawiałem kiedy przyjdziesz.- powiedział wstając od biurka i uśmiechając się przyjaźnie.- Nie miałaś żadnych kłopotów z wypełnieniem?- spytał odbierając kartkę z mojej ręki. -Nie. poradziłam sobie bez trudu. Ja już idę. Umówiłam się z Rozalią w klasie.- Powiedziałam wskazując na drzwi.- Pa -Na razie.- ponownie się uśmiechnął. Szybko wyszłam z tego pomieszczenia i skierowałam się do klasy, gdzie mam mieć teraz lekcje. Pod klasą Czekała na mnie białowłosa. Pogadałyśmy jeszcze chwilę zanim zadzwonił dzwonek i przyszedł nauczyciel. Początek lekcji spędziłam pod klasą opowiadając o sobie, czym sprawiłam ulgę niektórym uczniom, którzy uniknęli pytania. Rozejrzałam się za miejscem, gdzie mogła bym usiąść. Jedyne dwa miejsca, które były wolne to obok czerwonowłosego gbura, na którego wczoraj wpadłam, lub obok niebieskowłosego uśmiechniętego od ucha do ucha chłopaka. Wybrałam tę drugą opcję. Która dziewczyna postąpiła by inaczej? Nie wiem, ale na pewno takiej nie znam. -Cześć. Jestem Alexy.-Powiedział i podał mi radośnie dłoń. -Ja jestem Estia. Miło mi. Resztę lekcji poświęciłam rozmowie z Alexym oraz rysowaniu w moim szkicowniku. Nie słuchałam nauczycielki, tylko dlatego bo miałam ten temat jakiś miesiąc temu. Nudziło mi się strasznie. Nagle dostałam liścik. Idziemy po szkole do sklepu? Roza Chętnie. Gdzie się spotykamy?Estia Odpisałam jej szybko i podałam z powrotem. P chwili dostałam ją z powrotem. A gdzie ci pasuje? Może pod szkołą tuż po lekcjach?Roza Może być. To jesteśmy umówione. Estia Ponownie oddałam liścik. -Zaprosiła cię na zakupy?- spytał szeptem Alexy. -Tak, a co? chcesz iść?- spytałam w przenośni. -Uwielbiam zakupy! mogę z wami iść?- spytał radosny -Jeżeli Roza się zgodzi... -Juuuhuuu- to już powiedział trochę za głośno, czym przyciągnął uwagę innych. Lekcja minęła mi na rysowaniu i obserwowaniu innych. Alexy mi opowiadał trochę dokładniej o osobach z klasy.dowiedziałam się, że chłopak Rozalii prowadzi butik. Jest on również bratem białowłosego. Chłopak ten ubiera się w tym samym stylu co Lysander, a ma na imię Leo. Więcej o tym chłopaku mi nie powiedział, bo już o nim nic więcej nie wiedział. przeszedł więc na temat naszej klasy. Słuchałam go cały czas jednym uchem, w razie, gdyby nauczycielka postanowiła go odpytać, bo w końcu cały czas mówił.Skoro już miałam te lekcję, to trudno się dziwić, że coś umiem. Moi poprzedni nauczyciele byli bardziej wymagający niż w normalnych szkołach, więc co lekcje robili ciężkie kartkówki. Mieliśmy jednak takie ułatwienie, bo większość nauczycieli nie zmieniała pytań, więc jedna klasa podpowiadała drugiej co mniej więcej było. Gdyby nie to, nie wiedziałabym co mam konkretnie powtarzać. -Dobra... to o kim chcesz się czegoś dowiedzieć na początek?- spytał nagle niebieskowłosy wyrywając mnie z transu rozmyślań. -W sumie...- zastanawiałam się kogo wybrać na pierwszy ogień.- To może ten chłopak na końcu? Co jakiś czas wierci mi w plecach dziurę.- powiedziałam zgodnie z prawdą. Mój towarzysz na chwilę się odwrócił, by sprawdzić, o kogo mogło mi chodzić. Zanim on zrozumie, o kogo mi chodzi, ja dokończę mój rysunek. -O kogo dokładniej ci chodzi? Z tyłu jest trzech chłopaków.-odwrócił się do mnie. -Ten z czerwonymi włosami.-powiedziałam od niechcenia. -Radzę na niego uważać. To jest Kastiel. Jest klasowym buntownikiem. Większość dziewczyn ze szkoły się w nim podkochuje...-Nie dokończył, bo mu przerwałam. -No mnie nie zaliczaj, bo nie jest w moim typie.-powiedziałam z serdecznym uśmiechem. -No, większość tak mówiła. Z czasem zmieniały zdanie, ale były potem ranione. Jeśli obierze cię na cel, to cię w sobie rozkocha, a potem zrani. Nie chciał bym, by cię skrzywdził, więc radzę jeszcze raz. Uważaj na niego.-powiedział z pełną powagą. -Spokojnie. Mnie nie jest łatwo omotać. Gdyby nawet próbował, to coś na bieżąco wymyślę. Nie musisz się o mnie martwić.-powiedziałam trochę uspokajając Alexego. -Panno Blood, może by pani dokończyła te pogaduszki z kolegą na przerwie, a teraz zajęła się lekcją?-powiedziała wściekłą nauczycielka. -Proszę panią. Ja tę lekcję już przerabiałam w poprzedniej szkole.-odpowiedziałam spokojnie. -Na którym temacie skończyliście w twojej szkole?-spytała zdziwiona. -Na "Organizm człowieka jako zintegrowana całość" na temacie"Układ oddechowy"-Powiedziałam otwierając zeszyt na ostatnim temacie. -Daj mi to.-Rozkazała nauczycielka wskazując na zeszyt od biologii. Posłusznie wstałam, wzięłam zeszyt do ręki i spokojnie skierowałam swoje kroki do biurka nauczycielki. Gdy podałam jej moją własność kazała poczekać i zaczęła przeglądać mój zeszyt z zaskoczeniem. Pewnie zdziwiło ją, w jakim stanie go utrzymuję. Zdziwiło by mnie to, bo czy tak trudno utrzymywać kaligraficzne pismo, nie rysować nic na boku i podkreślać starannie każdy temat? No może nie jest to łatwe, ale jak sprawdzają często zeszyty, to trzeba się starać. W takich wypadkach przydają się brudnopisy, gdyż jak jest dużo materiału na raz do przepisania, to wiadomo, że się nie będzie najpiękniej pisać. -Masz wyjątkowo zadbany zeszyt. Masz wszystkie notatki, więc dobrze, możesz siedzieć i zająć się czymś innym.-powiedziała trochę zawiedziona, że nie może mnie ukarać.-Ale pan Brown za karę proszę...hmm... ten rząd proszę przesiąść się o jedno do tyłu.-powiedziała nauczycielka wskazując rząd, w którym siedziałam z różowookim-A pan,-wskazała na zdziwionego chłopaka.-niech pan usiądzie w pierwszej ławce.- wszyscy zaczęliśmy się przesiadać. -A ja prze pani?-spytał nagle Kastiel -Panie Black... niech pan usiądzie z panną Blood.-ŻE CO?!Ja nie chcę z nim siedzieć. Po chwili już nie miałam z kim gadać i plotkować, bo mój towarzysz musiał się przenieść, a na jego miejsce usiadł klasowy gbur. No pięknie wręcz. Nie mam z nim o czym gadać, a nudzić się nie mam zamiaru. "Co mam robić?"zadawałam sobie to pytanie w myślach. -O czym tak zaciekle gadaliście z Alexym?-przerwał nagle ciszę. -Opowiadał mi trochę o szkole.-powiedziałam starając się pominąć fakt, że część rozmowy dotyczyła właśnie jego osoby. -Aż tyle ci o samej szkole opowiadał?- spytał się zdziwiony.-przecież on jest w niej od niedawna, więc dużo o niej nie wie.-powiedział wyjaśniając swoje zdziwienie. -A ciebie aż tak ciekawi, o czym gadaliśmy, ponieważ?-spytałam ciągle z ironią w głosie. -Jestem z natury ciekawy.-powiedział z dziwnym uśmiechem. -Ciekawość to pierwszy stopień do piekła.- powróciłam wzrokiem na mój szkicownik, i postanowiłam w nim porysować. Reszta lekcji nie byłą ciekawa. byłam zdana na towarzystwo tej czerwonowłosej małpiatki. Nie miałam nic innego do roboty , więc rysowałam kilka postaci z klasy, co chwila na nich zerkając. cały czas byłam obserwowana przez sąsiada z ławki, co było mało przyjemne. Po skończonym portrecie losowej osoby, którą okazał się Lysander, naszła mnie ochota narysowania naburmuszonego chłopaka. Musiałam na niego chociaż zerkać, by narysować najmniejszy szkic, co nie uszło uwadze mojemu modelowi. -Co się tak lampisz?-Warknął do mnie. -Nie ruszaj się, bo cały efekt mi zepsujesz i mój wysiłek pójdzie na marne.-odwarknęłam wracając wzrokiem na kartkę i dodając kilka kresek na rysunku. -Co tam bazgrolisz?-spytał pochylając się w moją stronę. -Zadajesz za dużo pytań. A co do tego co bazgrolę, to jeśli ci powiem, będę musiała cię zabić.- powiedziałam już milej i małym uśmiechem na ustach. Chłopakowi prawie udało się zajrzeć do mojego rysunku, gdy nagle zabrzmiał dzwonek, a ja szybko spakowałam się i wybiegłam z klasy. Nie patrzyłam na plan, tylko poczekałam na Rozalię i Aleksego. Gdy doszli Od razu wypytywali się mnie, jak mi się siedziało z Kastielem i czemu tak nagle zaczął się chylić w moją stronę. W tedy niechętnie pokazałam im moje rysunki z lekcji, co na ostatnim był wspomniany czerwono włosy osobnik, tylko że na tym rysunku jest uśmiechnięty. -Gdzie się uczyłaś rysować?-spytała po chwili Rozalia -Samo jakoś przyszło.-powiedziałam zgodnie z prawdą. -A nauczysz mnie?-Ciągle dopytywała. -Jestem złym nauczycielem. Może sama się nauczysz jak będziesz ćwiczyć. Ja mogę tylko trochę ci doradzić. -Na pewno mnie nie nauczysz?- Pytała dalej Rozalia. -Na pewno. -A narysujesz coś dla mnie?- spytała. spojrzałam na nią zaskoczona. -Mhm... -Zapłacę ci.-powiedziała. Widać jej zależy, bym jej coś narysowała. -Nie musisz płacić.... więc dobrze, narysuję ci coś. Musisz w zamian załatwić mi jedną kartkę A4 czystą. Jak mi to załatwisz i powiesz co mam ci narysować, to następnego dnia będziesz mieć rysunek gotowy.- powiedziałam znudzonym głosem, wywołując napad radości u białowłosej. Pisnęła na cały korytarz i pobiegła w sobie tylko znanym kierunku. Po krótkiej chwili wróciła, uściskała mnie i powiedziała, że na następnej przerwie mi poda dwie kartki. Na jednej będzie dokładnie, co che, bym jej nabazgroliła, a na drugiej mam to wykonać. Gdy tylko to zrobiła pobiegła znowu do tajemniczego miejsca, z którego przed chwilą wybiegła. -Już drugi raz dzisiaj chciałam się spytać, czy ona tak zawsze, ale tym razem się powstrzymam.-powiedziałam sama do siebie, gdyż Alexy mi gdzieś uciekł. podążałam za resztą klasy pod odpowiednią salę, gdzie zajęłam siedzące miejsce pod ścianą. Wyjęłam mój szkicownik, gdyż nie miałam nic innego do roboty. Wszyscy chętni do rozmowy ze mną nagle gdzieś zniknęli. Czy coś przegapiłam, że zostałam sama z osobami, które nie skakały by z radości, gdybym zagadała. Nagle mój szkicownik został szybko zabrany. Deja vu? Spojrzałam na oprawcę, który teraz bezkarnie szukał mojej ostatniej pracy. Osobą tą okazał się Kastiel. -Oddawaj to!- rozkazałam szybko wstając i wystawiając rękę, by podał mi moją własność. -Ani mi się śni, dopóki nie pokażesz co tak rysowałaś na lekcji.- powiedział chowając mój skarb za swoimi plecami. Na jego twarzy widniał wredny uśmiech. -A jeśli ci koparze, to oddasz mi moją własność?-spytałam upewniając się. -Może...-Jeszcze bardziej się wyszczerzył. W tej chwili ktoś go zawołał. Zamiast oddać mi moją własność, trzymał ją dalej w ręce i szedł w stronę jakiegoś chłopaka. Ja ruszyłam za nim. Jak zauważył mnie po swojej prawicy uśmiechnął się zadziornie, na co ja zrobiłam naburmuszoną minę. Gdy podeszliśmy do tej osoby, którą okazał się Lysander, a jego twarzy zobaczyłam zaskoczenie. Pewnie się zdziwił, że z taką miną idę obok klasowego buntownika. -Co chciałeś stary?-spytał czerwonowłosy. -Chciałem cię zapytać, co z próbą w piątek?-Spojrzał na mnie, potem na obiekt mojego zainteresowania.-Estia dała ci ten zeszyt dobrowolnie?-spytał już bardziej zaskoczony. -Próba się nie odbędzie, a ten zeszyt to sobie sam zabrałem.- trzymał teraz przed twarzą swojego przyjaciela. Naskoczyłam w stronę jego ręki próbując odebrać mój szkicownik, ale szybko go schował za plecami.-Nie tak szybko. Najpierw zrobisz coś dla mnie, to w tedy go odzyskasz.- powiedział do mnie. -Zależy co mi rozkażesz...-spojrzałam błagalnie na białowłosego, który przyglądał się naszej rozmowie. -Zastanowię się...Nie mogę zmarnować takiej okazji.-powiedział złośliwie machając mi przed nosem obiektem, który stał się głównym tematem moich rozmyślań, poza różnymi metodami tortur, które mogła bym wykorzystać na czerwonowłosym szatanie. -Kiedy jej go oddasz?- spytał nagle białowłosy. -Nie wiem... Jak zrobi, co jej każę, a co ma zrobić, to wymyślę potem.- "Zabić to mało" Powiedziałam w myślach. Poszedł szybkim krokiem zmuszając mnie, bym poszła za nim, bo już nigdy nie ujrzę swojego ukochanego zeszytu. Musiałam posłusznie chodzić za nim po całej szkole. Gdybym tego nie zrobiła, mogła bym się już pożegnać z zeszytem, bo mógł by go gdzieś wyrzucić, zostawić, schować. Nagle wśród ludzi, których mijaliśmy zauważyłam Alexego. szybko podbiegłam do niego i jak najszybciej umiałam wyjaśniłam całą sprawę i poprosiłam o pomoc. -Ale gdzie jest teraz Kastiel?-spytał rozglądając się. -Nie mów, że już go gdzieś zgubiłam... Kurdę.... Muszę go znaleźć!- mówiłam rozglądając się przestraszona. -Spokojnie... zaradzimy coś.- powiedział z pocieszycielskim uśmiechem.- Znajdziemy go, a w najgorszym razie, jak nie będzie go mia przy sobie, ty zrobisz co ci będzie kazał. Na pewno nie będzie to nic takiego.- dalej się uśmiechał. -Ty poszukaj Rozalii, a ja poszukam Kastiela. Jeśli ją znajdziesz, też go poszukajcie. Ja nie mogę dopuścić, by te czerwonowłosa małpiatka miała mój zeszyt!- powiedziałam zła. -Ze znalezieniem go nie będzie problemu.- powiedział. Spojrzałam na niego zdziwiona, po czym poczułam na karku czyiś oddech. odwróciłam się przestraszona i ujrzałam za sobą wspomnianego wyżej osobnika. przyjrzałam mu się dokładniej i zauważyłam brak pewnego elementu. -Gdzie mój zeszyt?!-spytałam wściekła. -Najpierw coś dla mnie zrobisz.- powiedział z dziwnym uśmiechem. -No to co mam zrobić?- spytałam coraz bardziej podirytowana. -W swoim czasie.-Uduszę! Rozszarpię! Ja chcę mieć to za sobą i żyć spokojnie ze swoją własnością, a nie czekać, aż temu to szympansowi się zachce mi powiedzieć czego oczekuje za zwrot. -Kastiel! nie widzisz, że ten zeszyt dla niej dużo znaczy?- spytał Alexy, który tak jak Lysander był po mojej stronie w tej sprawie. -widzę. Dlatego to jest zabawne. Ona zrobi co zechcę, by odzyskać swoją własność.- powiedział rozbawiony. -Mam dość... Gdzie mój zeszyt?- powiedziałam błagalnie. -W mojej szafce.-powiedział po chwili zastanowienia. -Dobrze.... jedno już wiem. Co chcesz za zwrot?- spojrzałam na niego już zmęczona tą przerwą. -Dowiesz się....-przerwałam mu -Mam szanse go dzisiaj odzyskać? -Nie.- krótkie, aczkolwiek denerwujące wyrażenie. -Kiedy najszybciej, bo czuję się bez niego jak bez ręki.- powiedziałam już zasmucona całym faktem. -Jak będziesz grzeczna i zrobisz, o co cię dzisiaj poproszę, to jutro będziesz mieć go już z powrotem.- powiedział, nie przestając się uśmiechać. Westchnęłam ciężko i zrezygnowana wróciłam pod klasę. Tam znalazła mnie Ciekawa Rozalia i Irys. Wypytywały, co się stało, że tak nagle spochmurniałam. Ja tylko cicho szepnęłam do nich, by spytały niebieskowłosego. Szybko zniknęły. Zostałam na chwilę sama. Jednak na długo nie zostało mi to dane, gdyż przysiadł się do mnie Lysander. -Co ci kazał zrobić?- spytał przerywając ciszę. -Jeszcze nic. Powiedział, że dzisiaj się dowiem, i najszybciej jutro odzyskam to, co mi zabrał.- powiedziałam spokojnie. -Odzyskasz go. Nie musisz się martwić. Kastiel, choć jest czasem wredny, to obietnicy dotrzymuje.- pocieszał mnie. -Jeśli nie dotrzyma, to nie powstrzymuj mnie przed uduszeniem go.- spokojnie spojrzałam na jego zdziwioną twarz.- coś nie tak? -Zazwyczaj dziewczyny są w niebo wzięte, jeżeli on na nie chociaż spojrzy.- powiedział dalej się dziwiąc. -Jak widać jestem inna. Nie rusza mnie jego styl bycia, i wygląd.- powiedziałam spokojnie. Gadałam jeszcze z białowłosym, aż zadzwonił dzwonek na lekcje. Teraz mieliśmy matematykę, z której byłam bardzo dobra. Tym razem wolne miejsce znajdowało się obok Lysandra, lub tak jak na poprzedniej lekcji obok Kastiela. ten drugi wskazał, bym usiadła obok niego, ale czy ja mam jakiś wybór? Musiałam usiąść obok czerwonej małpy. To będzie długi dzień. Pozostałe lekcje i przerwy mijały mi na wymuszeniu od Kastiela, by mi wreszcie powiedział, co mam zrobić za zwrócenie odebranego mi skarbu. Ten jednak milczał jak grób. Próbowałam go samodzielnie odzyskać, gdy ten wredny osobnik grzebał w swojej szafce, ale on śmiał się tylko z moich poczynań i trzymał w dość dużej odległości, bym zdołała dotknąć zeszytu, ale nie mogła go zabrać. To mnie powoli irytowało. Ostatnią przerwę się już nie zbliżałam do niego, bo byłam już znudzona ciągłym powtarzaniem tej samej scenki co przerwę. Kilka osób już plotkowało, że jestem z Kastielem w związku, co nie było wcale prawdą. Ja nawet go nie lubię, za tę akcję. Gdyby powiedział od razu, co ma zrobić, to było by mi łatwiej mu wybaczyć. Jednak ten gbur tylko mnie drażnił cały dzień. Jeśli tak go to bawi, to będę musiała zignorować jego zaczepki, i coś na niego znaleźć. Dzień w szkole się skończył, a ja nawet nie mogłam tej wkurzającej istoty odszukać, bo gdzieś się schował. Miał mi powiedzieć, co mam zrobić, a do domu go nie wpuszczę. Nagle poczułam, że coś mnie łapie w talii i przyciąga do siebie. Dostałam od niego buziaka w policzek, na co osłupiałam. Odwróciłam się w stronę tajemniczego osobnika i ujrzałam Kastiela. Puścił mnie na moje żądanie i oddał mi mój upragniony skarb. -Miałem dzięki tobie dzisiaj niezły ubaw.- powiedział widząc moje zdziwienie. -Dziękuję!- krzyknęłam i cmoknęłam go w policzek. Szybko wyszłam ze szkoły, nie odwracając się do tyłu. W domu sprawdziłam, czy niczego nowego nie ma dopisanego, ale jedyne co znalazłam, to wyrwana kartka, na której kiedyś narysowałam swój portret.... Kurdę. -Widzisz Angel? Ktoś wyrwał twojej panci rysunek z zeszytu, i bynajmniej nie zrobił tego, by się ze mnie nabijać.-powiedziałam do psa, który tylko zaszczekał. Zanim jeszcze całkiem zajęłam się sobą pomyślałam, by się przejść z nią na spacer, na co zaczęła skakać z radości. Może kogoś po drodze spotkam znajomego? Kto wie? Obrałam mojej suni smycz, i wybrałyśmy się do parku, gdzie odpięłam jej długo pas i zaczęłam się z nią bawić. Po krótkiej chwili dołączył do nas jakiś inny pies. Ten sam co wcześniej. Nie zaprzestałam jednak zabawy, bo było wesoło. Po godzinnej zabawie zaburczało mi w brzuchu, co znaczyło" Zjedz coś szybko!" zabrałam Angel na smycz i pożegnawszy się z drugim psem poszłam do domu coś przekąsić. Zastanawiałam się tylko, do kogo może należeć ten pies. Na pewno był rasowy, na co wskazywał tatuaż w uchu. Nie wszystkie rasowe taki mają, ale jeśli jakiś pies go ma to na pewno jest rasowy. No nic.... muszę przejrzeć te kartkę, co mi dała Rozalia.... muszę jej narysować coś, bo obiecałam. Dzisiejszy poranek jest wyjątkowy, bo to piątkowy poranek. Dzisiaj piątek, więc spędzę go jak zawsze, Oglądając jakieś horrory w samotności, no może nie całkiem. Angel będzie mi towarzyszyć. To już coś. Będę mogła się z nią droczyć. Niestety, muszę najpierw iść do szkoły. Po wczorajszych wydarzeniach, dziś będę ostrożniejsza. Nie mogę pozwolić, by cokolwiek się stało nie po mojej myśli. Właśnie się pakowałam, gdy w moim domu rozbrzmiał dzwonek zwiastujący przybycie kogoś. Spokojnie zeszłam i otworzyłam drzwi. Za nimi stała Rozalia i Alexy. Szybko ostrzegłam chłopaka, by uważał na psa i wpuściłam ich do środka, bo tak jak wczoraj Roza przyszła za wcześnie. -To opowiadaj. Wczoraj już odzyskałaś ten zeszyt. Widziałam, że z nim wybiegałaś ze szkoły. Co musiałaś zrobić?-dopytywała dziewczyna. -No... oddał mi go na końcu dnia. Nic więcej.- powiedziałam, pomijając kilka szczegółów. -Nic więcej? Coś kręcisz... to nie w jego stylu, by tak po prostu oddać coś.-Powiedziała dziewczyna. -A ja widziałem co się stało!-krzyknął Alexy. Nie widziałam go tam. On jest ninja, czy co?! -Co się tam stało?- zwróciła się do naszego towarzysza rozmowy. -Nic takiego!- wrzasnęłam zatykając usta chłopakowi. -mhmmmm, mhmm mhmhmm.- zdołał z siebie wydobyć. -AAAA-wrzasnęłam po chwili.-Ugryzł mnie! -Dobrze ci tak!- powiedziała żartobliwie dziewczyna-Więc co tan zobaczyłeś? -Próbowałem powiedzieć, że zrobiłem zdjęcie.- powiedział z wielkim bananem na twarzy. Zrobiłam wielkie oczy w stronę Alexego. On tylko się rechotał i grzebał coś w telefonie. Gdy znalazł to czego szukał podał mi telefon i śmiał się jak psychopata, który złapał swoją ofiarę.Spojrzałam na wyświetlacz, na którym było moje zdjęcie, jak we mnie jest wtulony ta małpiatka z czerwonymi włosami, a ja w mój ukochany szkicownik. Roza spojrzała mi przez ramię, i zaczęła się śmiać. W sumie to nawet śmiesznie by wyglądało, gdyby nie to, że ja tam jestem. -Z czego się śmiejesz?-Warknęłam do dziewczyny. -To tak.. słodko wygląda hahaha- Mówiła w przerwach między śmiechem. -Wiesz Alexy? Nie spodziewałam się takiego występku po tobie.- powiedziałam do niebieskowłosego. -Ale to zdjęcie nie jest jedyne!-Znowu zaczął się śmiać, a ja wpadłam w jeszcze większe zdziwienie. -Masz ich więcej?!-spytałam. -Nie ja!-znowu wybuchł śmiechem.-Peggy! Ona jest w gazetce szkolnej!-wydusił powoli się uspokajając. -Mam przechlapane.- powiedziałam cicho. Usiadłam załamana na krześle i zastanawiałam się jak zmusić dziewczynę do skasowania tych zdjęć. Jedyne co mi przyszło do głowy, poza prośbami, to wymuszenie na niej tego przypierając ją do muru i grożąc. -Co się tak zastanawiasz?- spytała białowłosa. -Czy da się skasować te zdjęcia bez użycia siły? -Nie.-odpowiedzieli chórem -Ale wiesz? To i tak nic nie da, bo na pewno będzie dzisiaj w gazetce z jakimś komentarzem i dziwnym tytułem. Ale znając ją, to na bank znajdzie coś jeszcze.-teraz już była całkiem spokojna.- Poza tym nie byłaś w żadnej dziwnej pozie razem z Kasem, nie?-spojrzała na mnie pytająco. -Oprócz tej to jeszcze było jak próbowałam mu z szafki wyjąć moją własność, a tak to nie.-powiedziałam przypominając sobie moje poczynania z dnia poprzedniego. -W razie potrzeby, zgłoś to Natanielowi. Peggy miała już problemy z powodu gazetki szkolnej, więc cię posłucha.-pocieszała mnie złotooka. -Dobra. nie ma co się rozczulać. Co będzie to będzie, ale ty!-wskazałam na Alexego-Kasujesz to zdjęcie! Teraz się zbierajmy, bo nie zdążymy.- powiedziałam, patrząc na zegarek. Moi towarzysze pokiwali głowami, i już wychodziliśmy z domu. W nocy pewnie padało, bo wszędzie było pełno kałuż. Było ich tak wiele, że razem z Rozalią skakałyśmy nad nimi, gdy Alexy obchodził je na około. Zajmowało mu to trochę więcej czasu, dlatego musiałyśmy czekać na niego co kilkanaście kałuż. Nawet spędzając dużo czasu na czekaniu na chłopaka weszliśmy do szkoły na czas. Jak tylko doszliśmy pod klasę usiadłam sobie wygodnie, a moi towarzysze poszli po szkolną gazetkę. Muszę teraz tylko poczekać na nieuniknione. Po dość długiej chwili dostrzegłam moich przyjaciół idących w moją stronę, czytając gazetkę szkolną. Zaczęłam się tak stresować tym, co ona mogła tam wymyślić, że nawet nie zauważyłam przysiadającej się do mnie osoby. -Dacie mi to w końcu?-spytałam wyciągając rękę po ten sklejony plik kartek, który jest nazywany gazetką szkolną. -A co chcesz wiedzieć z te gazetki? W niej są same kłamstwa i przejedzone tematy.- dopiero teraz zwróciłam większą uwagę na osobę siedzącą obok mnie. Był to Kastiel. -Peggy ma jakieś zdjęcia ze mną, i chcę wiedzieć, czy nie wymyśliła jakiś bzdur na mój temat.-wyrwałam z siebie. Dziewczyna podała mi gazetkę z dziwną miną. Czyli mam się bać? Przeglądałam każdą stronę po kolei, ale nic nie było tam żadnej wzmianki o mnie. Może jednak nie musiałam się martwić? -Nic nie ma.-powiedziałam z uśmiechem. -A co miało być?-spytał nagle czerwonowłosy. -Nic takiego.-sięgnęłam po ołówek, i kartki, które naszykowałam sobie w domu, bo muszę w końcu narysować białowłosej ten rysunek. Moi towarzysze rozmawiali o czymś, ale ja nie zwracałam na nich uwagi, bo szukałam kartki z instrukcją od dziewczyny, jak ma wyglądać ten obrazek. Co jakiś czas im tylko potakiwałam. Przeszukiwałam torbę, aż podbiegła do nas Irys. -Słuchajcie! Nasza szkoła organizuje drzwi otwarte!- podskoczyła radośnie. -Jaki jest temat tych dni otwartych?-spojrzałam zaciekawiona na rudowłosą dziewczyną. -Kosmos, ale nasza pani wybrała połowę klasy, która przebierze się za postacie średniowieczne.- tłumaczyła.- Ale nie tylko za mnichów i tak dalej, ale też wiedźmy... -Ja zaklepuję wiedźmę!- przerwałam jej. -To powiedz to pani, a nie mi.-oburzyła się. -A tak właściwie, czemu chcesz być wiedźmą?-spytała Roza. -Lubię takie postacie, a na dodatek nie będę musiała kupować kostiumu, bo sama sobie go zrobię. -To umiesz szyć?- zdziwił się Alexy. -Nie... mam w domu dużo starych ubrań, więc coś wybiorę, przerobię i będzie dobrze. W tym momencie zadzwonił dzwonek. Weszłam spokojnie do sali i zajęłam miejsce w ostatniej ławce pod oknem. Jeżeli Irys się nie myli, to za moment nauczyciel będzie nas zachęcał do pomocy. Ja się chętnie zgłoszę, bo uwielbiam takie zabawy. Zawsze się przebierałam za jakieś stworzenia mistyczne, lub jakichś ludzi, którzy byli charakterystyczni dla tematu drzwi otwartych. -Dzień dobry. Moi drodzy...- zaczęła nauczycielka.- Za tydzień w piątek i sobotę nasza szkoła organizuje "Drzwi Otwarte"- Czyli rudowłosa miała rację.- Tematem przewodnim w tym roku jest "Kosmos". Proszę, niech zgłoszą się osoby, które nie zostały poproszone do pomocy przez innych nauczycieli.- zgłosiło się dziewięć osób, łącznie ze mną.- Dobrze. Kto chciał by się przebrać za wiedźmy? Potrzebujemy trzy osoby.-zgłosiłam się ja i Rozalia.- Ktoś jeszcze może? Jakiś chłopak? Kobieta rozglądała się po klasie z nadzieją, że ktoś jeszcze się zgłosi. Nikt się nie zgłaszał, więc kobieta wróciła do pisania następnych pozycji. Następne osoby miały się przebierać za rycerzy. Było ich potrzeba dwóch, a zgłosiło się pięć chłopaków. No proszę, a do bycia wiedźminem to nikt się nie zgłaszał. Nauczycielka podała jeszcze kilka postaci, za które ktoś miał się przebrać, ale jakie nie wiem, bo już nie słuchałam. -Skoro już wszyscy są do czegoś zgłoszeni, to proszę o przyjście w piątek o siedemnastej i w sobotę o czternastej. W piątek nie macie lekcji.-powiedziała na zakończenie i zaczęła omawiać przemianę rycerstwa w szlachtę. Całą lekcję rysowałam średniowieczną dziewczynę, która odcięła swoim ogromnym mieczem głowę innej dziewczyny, i wbiła ją na pal. Dobrze, że tego nie widzi moja katechetka z podstawówki... zawału by dostała. Jak ktoś pokazał jej jakiś rysunek kościotrupa w kapturze w stylu w jakim rysuję przedszkolaki, to ona się pytała: "Dziecko! Co ty rysujesz?! Dlaczego ci po głowie takie szatańskie myśli chodzą?! Może szatan cię odwiedził?" Nie ma to jak świrnięta Katechetka. Gdy tylko zadzwonił ostatni dzwonek tego dnia, radośnie podskakiwałam do domu. Lekcje dzisiaj nie były zbyt ciekawe, no oprócz angielskiego, bo na nim siedziałam z Alexym, a z nim nigdy nie jest nudno. Całą lekcję gadaliśmy na temat tego, co wspólnego ma to liceum z Hogwartem. Uznaliśmy, że pani od chemii przypomina Severus'a Snape'a, nawet uczą mniej więcej tego samego, bo eliksiry to prawie to samo co chemia, a przynajmniej doświadczenia na niej. Przekręcając klucz w zamku słyszałam wesołe piski Angel. Uśmiechnęłam się do siebie, a tuż po wejściu poszłam poszukać jej smyczy, bo na pewno na to miała ochotę. Trzymając torbę na ramieniu założyłam jej smycz i kolczatkę i ruszyłam z nią do parku, gdzie zamierzałam ją spuścić, by pobiegała, a ja bym mogła w spokoju odrobić lekcje, czasem na nią zerkając. Mój plan się powiódł, dzięki czemu pies się nabawił, a ja miałam odrobione zadania na poniedziałek. Chciałam się już zbierać do domu, bo zbliżała się siedemnasta, ale nigdzie nie mogłam znaleźć. Zaczęłam nerwowo chodzić po parku wołając moją zgubę. Dopiero po pół godzinie usłyszałam w odpowiedzi szczeknięcie psa, na co zwróciłam się w tamtą stronę. Ujrzałam Kastiela, który gonił tamtego psa, który się bawił z Angel w ciągu ostatnich dni, a tamten pies gonił się z moją suczką. -Angel! Do nogi!-zawołałam stanowczo do psa, na co ona podbiegła do mnie i grzecznie usiadła przede mną.- Zbieramy si do domu piesku.- powiedziałam już łagodniej, zakładając suczce kolczatkę i zapinając smycz. -To twój pies?-spytał czerwonowłosy, gdy go mijałam. -Tak, a co? Coś nie tak? -Nie nic. -Skoro nic, to ja już lecę do domu, bo trzeba ją nakarmić.- powiedziałam nachylając się do psa i głaszcząc ją po pysku. Szybkim krokiem wyszłam z parku i ruszyłam do domu, gdzie czekała na mnie niespodzianka. Dostałam kolejną wiadomość od tajemniczej osoby. Tym razem nie było żadnej wiadomości, tylko moje zdjęcie z Angel miesiąc po tym, gdy u nas zamieszkała. Oprócz tego zdjęcia był jeszcze mój stary rysunek syreny z plastyki. To się zaczyna robić dziwne. Nałożyłam psu karmy do miski, a następnie poszłam poszukać jakiejś płyty z ciekawym horrorem. Przerwałam poszukiwania jak znalazłam film "Obecność. Podobno jest fajny, ale czy tak naprawdę jest, to dzisiaj się przekonam. Poszłam jeszcze zrobić sobie popcorn, gdy usłyszałam dzwonek do drzwi. Kogo niesie o tej porze? Otworzyłam drwi i zobaczyłam białowłosą. -Cześć Estia!-powiedziała tuląc mnie- Co planowałaś na ten wieczór i czy mogę się przyłączyć?- Spytała radośnie. -Planowałam obejrzeć "Obecność". Możesz się przyłączyć jeśli tak chcesz.- Również się do niej uśmiechnęłam, i wróciłam do robienia popcornu. Podczas filmu się kilka razy wzdrygnęłam, bo krzyk Rozalii jest naprawdę przerażający. Nie spodziewałam się, że ktoś może tak głośno wrzeszczeć. Gdyby nie jej krzyk, to bym się z tego filmu śmiała, bo co strasznego jest w spadających obrazach, czy w matce, która próbuje zabić swoją najmłodszą córkę, opętana przez jakąś wiedźmę. -A-a mogła bym u ciebie nocować? Trochę się boję.- spytała drżącym głosem dziewczyna. -Jasne. Tylko naszykuj ci jakieś posłanie. Gdzie chcesz spać? -Z tobą.- patrzyła na mnie błagalnie. -No dobra. Naszykuję ci kołdrę, i poduszkę i możemy iść spać.- poszłyśmy do mojego pokoju, gdzie rozłożyłam łóżko i położyłam na nie dwie poduszki i dwie kołdry. Mam przeczucie, że nie będę się tej nocy nudzić. ---- To narysowała Estia: thumb|left|256px|Rysunek Estii na historii Rozalia przez całą noc się wierciła, przez co nie dawała mi zasnąć. Co jakiś czas mamrotała coś pod nosem, ale nie słyszałam co. Nie szło przy niej zmrużyć oka. Po kilku godzinach tej męczarni uznałam, że nie warto poświęcać reszty nocy próbując zasnąć, bo białowłosa i tak nie da mi odpłynąć do krainy snów. Wolałam ten czas poświęcić czemuś ciekawszemu i zarazem przyjemniejszemu. Pierwsze, co wpadło mi do głowy, było zrobienie sobie śniadania. Była w końcu trzecia trzydzieści dwa. W końcu jest już ranek, co prawda bardzo wczesny, ale zawsze ranek. Zanim zdołałam dostać się do upragnionej kuchni, by naszykować sobie coś do zrobienia, Angel zdołała mi kilka razy podejść pod nogi, piszczeć w prośbie o wypuszczenie, co musiałam zrobić, bo w innym razie obudziła by białowłosą, a nie chciałam jej budzić zbyt wcześnie. Po pięciu minutach siedzenia na dworze skakała na drzwi, bym jej je otworzyła, po czym poszła spać. Przynajmniej nie musiałam się z nią dłużej użerać, a i tak powoli dochodziła czwarta. Weszłam do kuchni i od razu poszłam do lodówki sprawdzić, co mogłabym sobie zrobić na to nieszczęsne śniadanie. Przyglądałam się jej zawartości z zaciekawieniem. Mleko, masło, jajka, margaryna, jogurt truskawkowy, sok pomarańczowy, radioaktywne pomidory z przed pół roku, ser i szynka. Co z tego można zrobić? Nic. Zajrzałam szybko do szafek. W moich poszukiwaniach odkryłam czekoladowe płatki śniadaniowe, paczkę chipsów oraz stężały chleb. Trzeba zrobić dzisiaj zakupy. Wzięłam miskę, wlałam do niej jogurt, a do niego dosypałam płatki czekoladowe. Śniadanie gotowe. Przynajmniej dla mnie. Dla Rozy usmażę jajecznicę, ale to jak wstanie. Na razie jest za wcześnie na jakiekolwiek czynności. Jest w pół do piątej, a sklepy otwierają koło siódmej.chociaż czas leci, to jak będę czekać, to się tej siódmej nie doczekam. Weszłam do salony, by wybrać sobie jakiś film i go w spokoju obejrzeć. Wybrałam "Salę samobójców", bo dawno tego nie oglądałam. Z tego filmu pamiętam tylko, że główny bohater się zabił na końcu, że miał na imię Dominik i, że jego rodzice płacili psychologom, by mu pomogli, co ostatecznie doprowadziło, że dostał tabletki, które popił wódką i umarł. Jeszcze pamiętam tam taką dziewczynę, która nie wychodziła z domu i chciała się zabić, a z Dominikiem się kontaktowała przez internet. Czyli ogółem, jak nie będziesz oglądać sama, to się w tym filmie w żadnej opowieści o nim nie połapiesz. Film się skończył, a ja spoglądając na zegar doszłam do wniosku, że za chwilę mogę pójść do sklepu. Napisałam szybko kartkę gdzie idę, ubrałam się sensownie, położyłam kartkę na stole w pokoju i wyszłam z domu. Miałam przy sobie trochę powyżej pięćdziesięciu złotych, więc nie mogę wydać tego na jakieś bezsensowne produkty. Wróciłam obładowana jakimiś siatkami z szynką, świeżym chlebem, pomidorami, papryką, jabłkami, pieczarkami i innymi tego typu produktami. Wchodząc do kuchni zerknęłam na zegarek. W pół do ósmej. Mam jeszcze dużo czasu. Wzięłam więc swój zeszyt i zaczęłam bazgrolić w nim jakiegoś wilkołaka. Rysowałam tak, aż białowłosa się obudziła, bo w tedy zabrałam ją do kuchni, gdzie przygotowałam jej Jajecznice. -Jak się spało?- spytałam nakładając już usmażone jajka. -Dobrze, a tobie?-powiedziała zaspanym głosem. -Powiedzmy, że nie spałam.- uśmiechnęłam się do niej i podałam potrawę oraz sztućce. -Dlaczego? Nie mogłaś zasnąć?- spytała zdziwiona. -Powiedzmy, ale przynajmniej zrobiłam zakupy. Do której możesz być?- zmieniłam temat. -Do której ze mną wytrzymasz.- powiedziała wesoło.- Co rysowałaś? -Wilkołaka. I tak możesz zobaczyć.-powiedziałam uprzedzając kolejne pytanie. Białowłosa szybko wstała od stołu i pobiegła do mojego pokoju, pewnie obawiając się, że zmienię zdanie. Po dłuższej chwili wróciła. -Wyrwała tam jeden rysunek? -Nie.-pokiwałam głową. -Kto go wyrwał?- wyglądała na zaskoczoną. -Nie wiem. Mogę tylko podejrzewać. -Kogo podejrzewasz? Kiedy to się stało?- pytała coraz bardziej dociekliwie. -W tym czasie, co Kastiel nie dawał mi się do niego dostać, a kogo podejrzewam, to się domyśl. -Kastiela?- spojrzała na mnie zaskoczona. -Brawo! Wygrałaś śniadanie, które już prawie zjadłaś.- wykrzyknęłam wesoło. -Lysio idzie dzisiaj do Kastiela. Podpowiem mu, by się rozejrzał za nim. Jak znajdzie, to ci powiem okej? -Po pierwsze, Lysio?! poważnie?!- zaczęłam się śmiać.- A po drugie, niech to robi tak, by ta czerwona małpa nie wiedziała o co mu chodzi.- mówiłam już trochę spokojniej. -Wporządalu. Zaraz wracam, tylko do niego zadzwonię.- powiedziała i wesoło poszła z telefonem na korytarz. Rozmawiała przez chwilę, a następnie wróciła.- Załatwione. W poniedziałek ci powiem na kogo możesz się wściekać za to.- uśmiechnęła się od ucha do ucha. Resztę dnia spędziłyśmy na gadaniu na neutralne tematy. Wieczorem Roza poszła do domu, a ja zaczęłam sprzątać. Zmęczona po pracach domowych szybko się wykąpałam i już miałam się kłaść spać, gdy zadzwonił telefon. Spojrzałam na wyświetlacz. Mama. -Cześć mamo.- powiedziałam do słuchawki. -Cześć skarbie.-usłyszałam załamanie w jej głosie.- Musimy jeszcze tu zostać. Firma ma problem i potrzebują nas. chwilowo tam zamieszkamy. Jak plany się nie zmienią, to za miesiąc wrócimy do ciebie. - Nic się nie stało. Radzę sobie. Tylko mam małą prośbę. -Słucham cię skarbie.- powiedział trochę szczęśliwsza. -Mogli byście mi wysłać trochę pieniędzy? Mało mi ich zostało, a na miesiąc na pewno nie starczy. -Dobrze. Wyślemy ci. Kocham cię. -Też cię kocham mamo.- Kobieta rozłączyła się, a ja położyłam się na łóżku i odpłynęłam do krainy morfeusza. Byłam na basenie, ubrana w fioletowy kostium kąpielowy z frędzelkami. Oprócz mnie, na tym basenie byli moi nowi znajomi ze szkoły, którzy tak jak ja byli ubrani w stroje. Razem z Irys siedziałyśmy na krawędzi baseny mocząc nogi w chlorowanej wodzie, rozmawiając o czymś zaciekle. W pewnym momencie chłopacy postanowili zrobić sobie zawody, kto szybciej pływa. Do tych zawodów dołączyły się też dziewczyny, ale nie wszystkie, bo ja i rudowłosa dalej dyskutowałyśmy na jakiś temat, tym razem przyglądając się mierzącym sobie wzajemnie czas osobom. Po kilku takich wyścigach postanowiłam, że pójdę do łazienki, by tam sprawdzić coś na telefonie. Jednak drzwi były zamknięte na klucz. Jak się później okazało, to Rozalia się tam zamknęła, bo.... no cóż.... sama nie wiedziała. Po dłuższych namowach udało mi się dostać do pomieszczenia. -Dobra. Ja się zbieram, bo jestem umówiona w galerii.-powiedziała do mnie Roza. była już ubrana w normalne ciuchy. -To pa Roza.- powiedziałam machając jej na pożegnanie. Siedziałam jeszcze chwilę w samotności, gdy nagle do pomieszczenia wszedł jakiś chłopak. Nie byłam w stanie rozpoznać, kim był, bo jego twarz była niewyraźna. -Po co tu przyszedłeś?-spytałam widząc w lustrze, że się skrada do mnie. -Nie mogłem zmarnować okazji.- powiedział z chytrym uśmiechem na twarzy. -Okazji na co?- spytałam powoli cofając się, aż do momentu napotkania na swojej drodze umywalki. -Domyśl się.- powiedział i mnie przycisnął do ściany. Czułam ból. Widziałam tylko czerwone włosy. O co z nimi chodzi? Nagle ogarnęła mnie całkowita ciemność. Trwało to chwilę. Tym razem byłam przy suszarkach. Byłam już ubrana i naszykowana do wyjścia. -Dzięki Nataniel. Nie chcę wiedzieć co mogło by się stać, gdybyś nie przyszedł.- powiedziałam. Czyli jednak nic mi się nie stało? Uff. -Nie ma za co.- powiedział z uśmiechem. -Jest za co i ty dobrze o tym wiesz. Wspólnie wyszliśmy z budynku rozmawiając. Rano szybko się przebrałam i od razu poszłam na spacer z Angel. Nie chciałam myśleć, o tym co mi się tej nocy śniło, a poza tym cały dzień w domy w tak piękną pogodę. Nie wybaczyła bym sobie, gdybym nie przeszła się chociaż do parku. O tej porze roku jest tam naprawdę ładnie. W końcu jest wiosna, a w tym roku jest naprawdę ciepła i przyjemna. Ostatnie lata były dosyć mroźne, ale teraz można się cieszyć pobytem z rodziną na jakichś piknikach, lub wyjazdach rodzinnych. Tylko ja nie mogę się tym zbytnio cieszyć. Rodzice raczej nie wrócą do domu jak zaproponuję im wspólne wyjście na plażę. Przynajmniej pies mi w domu dotrzymuje towarzystwa. Do pory obiadowej nie miałam co robić, przez co strasznie się nudziłam. Dopiero przed czternastą mogłam się bawić w gotowanie. Co prawda nie szło mi to za dobrze, ale zabawa była. Gdy skończyłam jeden z moich słynnych obiadów musiałam posprzątać, bo jednak zrobił się mały, ogromny bałagan. Wszędzie jest mąka.... nawet na Angel, która dzielnie towarzyszyła mi w gotowaniu. Ja tylko robiłam kluski z truskawkami, ale mąka mi się rozsypała, podczas dodawania jej do ciasta. Czeka mi męczące sprzątanie, ale kluski wyszły pyszne. Po zjedzeniu posiłku, oraz posprzątaniu w kuchni szybko wyszłam na dwór wraz z szkicownikiem, bo pomyślałam o tym, by naszkicować sobie coś. Angel wyszła ze mną, i położyła się koło bramy wejściowej. Jest dla niej pewnie za gorąco na zabawę, ale na dworze zawsze chętnie siedzi. Po długim czasie rysowania, postanowiłam nadrobić lekturę. Uwielbiam czytać książki psychologiczne, ale nie czytam tylko takich. Teraz moje myśli zajmuje książka pod tytułem " Pamiętnik z przyszłości". Bardzo wciągająca historia, a ja ledwo doszłam do momentu pierwszego wpisy z dnia następnego w tym tytułowym, tajemniczym pamiętniku. Muszę dużo nadrobić. Poradzę sobie, pod warunkiem, że nikt mi nie przeszkodzi. I wykrakałam, bo dosłownie chwilę później ktoś się do mnie przysiadł. Nie podnosiłam nosa z nad książki chcąc skończyć pisanie pierwszego wpisu w pamiętniku. -Co czytasz?- spytał jakiś chłopak. -"Pamiętnik z przyszłości".-powiedziałam krótko. -Ciekawe to jest?- dopytywał dalej nie dając mi się skupić. -Tak. -O czym? -O takim pamiętniku, w którym pojawiały się wpisy z dnia następnego, oraz dziewczynie, która wychowała się w bogatej rodzinie, ale jej ojciec popełnił samobójstwo z powodu jego długów i wszystko straciła, musiała zamieszkać na wsi u dziwnej cioci i mało mówiącego wujka, oraz znaleźć sobie jakieś ciekawe zajęcie. Ona właśnie znajduje ten pamiętnik i go sobie zachowuje. Jest też tam trochę o siostrze zakonnej o imieniu.... uwaga, uwaga... Ignacjusz.- powiedziałam zaznaczając sobie zakładką stronę na której skończyłam oraz szukając wzmianki o tej zakonnicy. -Poważnie?! Ignacjusz?!- spytał wesoło chłopak, którym okazał się Alexy. -Tak. Popatrz.- powiedziałam pokazując mu odpowiedni fragment. -Haha- śmiał się ze zdania o tej siostrze. Nie wiedziałam, że to jest aż tak śmieszne. Mnie tak to nie rozbawiło jak jego, ale trudno... Przynajmniej widać, że ma dobre poczucie humoru. Nie mogłam powstrzymać się od śmiania z nim, bo jego śmiech okazał się bardzo zaraźliwy. Śmialiśmy się tak długą chwilę, nie mogąc przestać się śmiać. Zaprzestaliśmy tej czynności jak przyszedł jakiś czarnowłosy chłopak. Mówił coś do niebieskowłosego, ale nie bardzo go słuchałam, bo uspokajałam się po długiej sesji śmiechu. Jak wreszcie się uspokoiłam okazało się, że chłopcy są do siebie bardzo podobni. Jedyne co się różniło, to kolory. Jeden był czarnowłosy, drugi niebiesko włosy, jeden miał niebieskie oczy, drugi różowe. Pewnie są bliźniakami, ale jak skończą rozmawiać, a raczej się kłócić, to się ich spytam, ale na razie się na to nie zapowiada. Chodziło im o jakąś konsolę, lub coś w tym stylu. Nie wsłuchiwałam się zbyt dokładnie. Wiem tylko to, że czarnowłosy był bardzo wkurzony na Alexego. Kłótnia skończyła się tak nie spodziewanie jak się zaczęła, a jak się skończyła, to chłopcy błyskawicznie wyszli z mojego podwórka. Nie zdążyłam się nawet spytać czy są bliźniakami. Muszę teraz czekać do poniedziałku, by spytać niebieskowłosego o ten szczegół. Kontynuowałam czytanie, tym razem aż do wieczora. Potem się wykąpałam i poszłam spać. zasnęłam szybko, a tej nocy nic mi się nie śniło. Od razu po zaśnięciu usłyszałam budzik, co mnie bardzo zdenerwowało, bo nienawidzę tego urządzenia. Zawsze albo budzi w nie odpowiednim momencie, albo za wcześnie. To jest jedno z bardziej znienawidzonych przeze mnie obiektów. No, ale nic z nim nie zrobię. Jedyne co mogła bym zrobić, to nauczyć się sama wcześnie wstawać, co mi niezbyt dobrze idzie. Szybko się naszykowałam do szkoły i zeszłam zrobić sobie śniadanie. Dzisiaj będzie na słodko, bo zrobiłam sobie chleba z marmoladą. Marmolada jest u mnie na drugim miejscu, zaraz po Nutelli, której nie mogę za często jeść, bo nie kupuję jej za często. Dzisiaj w szkole Rozalia mi powie, czy Kastiel ma mój rysunek, ale mam przeczycie, że on mnie jeszcze zaskoczy. Droga do szkoły strasznie mi się dłużyła. Miałam wrażenie, jakbym szła wieki, a przeszłam dopiero małą część drogi. Nawet szybkie wstąpienie do sklepu po jakieś chipsy mi nic nie dało. Czas dalej się dłużył nie miłosiernie jak na lekcji historii. Jest na szczęście poniedziałek, a według planu mam dzisiaj tylko angielski, niemiecki, dwie matmy, dwa wf-y, informatykę i godzinę wychowawczą. Same lekkie lekcje. No może poza matmą, ale z niej jestem dobra, a czas na niej leci mi normalnym tempem. Co innego na chemii, czy na wspomnianej wcześniej historii. Tych przedmiotów nienawidzę. Czas mi się na nich ślimaczy, a lekcja trwająca czterdzieści pięć minut daje wrażenie wieczności w nudzie i strachu przed pytaniem. Byłam właśnie koło parku, co oznacza połowę drogi. Na szczęście. Mam jeszcze mnóstwo czasu, ale teraz mi się wszystko tak dłuży, że nawet czekanie na przejściu dla pieszych wydaje się trwać godzinę, a trwa pięć minut, i to tylko na ruchliwej ulicy. -Estia! Odwróciłam się i zobaczyłam biegnącą w moją stronę Rozalię. -Cześć.- powiedziałam do dziewczyny, gdy była dostatecznie blisko. -Cześć.-Powiedziała lekko zdyszana po biegu białowłosa. Ciekawe, ile ona biegła? -Jak tam? -Dobrze...Nie widziałam się z Lysiem, więc nie wiem, czy znalazł ten rysunek.- powiedziała. -Spoko. Nawet jak się nie znajdzie, to nic się nie stanie, bo mogę narysować drugi.- powiedziałam spokojnie. -A właśnie.... Jak tam mój rysunek?- spytała spoglądając na mnie ciekawie z uśmiechem. -No.... rysuje się.-powiedziałam lekko zakłopotana swoją sklerozą. -Ale chyba nie sam.- Uśmiechnęła się złośliwie. -No nie.... mam na razie szkic, a w wolnym czasie go wykończę.. -Ok, ale wiesz, że teraz będę się ciebie upominać o to? -Tak. Nie martw się. Dam ci wkrótce. Całą drogę rozmawiałyśmy na neutralne tematy, aż doszłyśmy do liceum, gdzie za jakieś pół godziny zaczną się nasze lekcje. Języki obce są uczone w grupach, a nie w klasach. Ja jestem w grupie drugiej, ale kompletnie nie mam pojęcie, kto będzie miał ze mną te cztery lekcje tygodniowo. Grupy są mieszanką różnych klas, więc może poznam kogoś ciekawego? Pierwszy dzisiaj mam niemiecki w sali A. Od razu się tam skierowałam, by odłożyć torbę i rozsiąść się wygodnie pod ścianą. Roza poszła na poszukiwania ubranego w stylu wiktoriańskim przyjaciela, by pewnie zdobyć od niego oczekiwane przez nią informacje. Nie jest jednak pewne, czy Roza usłyszy to co oczekiwała. Jeśli nawet, to czy ma to jakieś większe znaczenie? Pewnie dla niej tak i na pewno stworzy jakieś miłosne historie. Nie wiem, czy chcę być ich bohaterką. Czekając na angielski, włożyłam sobie słuchawki do uszu i włączyłam jakąś muzykę, by móc delektować się tą chwilą spokoju w szkole, bo jak się już zaczną zbierać uczniowie, zrobi się małe zamieszanie. Na pewno ktoś podejdzie, by porozmawiać, lub pozaczepiać mnie przerywając mi słuchanie dźwięków wydobywających się ze słuchawek podłączonych do telefonu. Ale ja i tak im to wybaczam.... zazwyczaj. Nagle ktoś się do mnie dosiadł. Otworzyłam powoli oczy i napotkałam uśmiechniętą twarz Nataniela. -Dzień dobry.- powiedziałam wyciągając słuchawki z uszu. -Dzień dobry.- uśmiechnął się promiennie.- Jak ci idzie przystosowywanie się do klasy? -Dobrze. O połowie mogę już powiedzieć coś więcej poza imieniem i nazwiskiem.- odwzajemniłam uśmiech. -Na co się zapisałaś na drzwi otwarte?- spytał nagle przerywając ciszę. -Przebieram się za wiedźmę, a ty? -Ja będę pomagać w doświadczeniach chemicznych. -To przyjdę do ciebie z różdżką i będę udawać, że warzę jakiś eliksir.... znasz jakieś ciekawe doświadczenie, które bym mogła wykonać?- spytałam z nadzieją. -Może coś się znajdzie. Spytam się pani Brain, a ona coś ci poleci do wykonania. -Trzymam cię za słowo.-uśmiechnęłam się do niego serdecznie. Reszta rozmowy minęła na moim ocenianiu i krytykowaniu pomysłów na dekoracje klas. No co jak co, ale jak jest temat kosmos, to musi być rakieta, a tandetne gwiazdki z papieru wywieszone na sznurkach.... cóż.... lepsze są kolorowe kule na podstawie planet. Klasa w takie kule, zawieszone pod sufitem są ciekawszym pomysłem, niż wycinanie żółtych pięcioramiennych gwiazdek z papieru. Takie zabawy to tylko w przedszkolu, a jesteśmy w liceum. Na angielskim się nudziłam, ale wykonywałam posłusznie zadania. Pani Drobnikowska była nie zadowolona moim entuzjazmem do poznawania nowych słówek i regułek do pisania w tym języku. Na dodatek zadała nam napisanie wypracowania o autorze, którego nazwisko pierwszy raz słyszę. Na całe szczęście, w książce są podstawowe informacje o nim. To mi starczy, by napisać wypracowanie na czwórkę. Na napisanie tego dała nam tydzień. Pewnie myśli, że napiszemy dla niej jakieś długie na kilka stron wypracowania, najlepiej w poprawnej angielszczyźnie. Chyba się trochę przeliczy. Po angielskim miałam niemiecki, na którym robiliśmy jakieś dziwne plakaty, na temat sportów zimowych. Byłam w grupie z jakąś Angeliką, Tamarą i Evą. Wspólnie zaczęłyśmy od ustalenia kto co umie ładnie zrobić, i czym się zajmie. Mnie mianowały na ilustratora, Evie kazali szukać tłumaczeń sportów, Tamara zajęła się pisaniem, a Angelika pomagała mi w rysowaniu. Nie rysowała zbyt ładnie, ale kolory umie dobierać, więc ustaliłyśmy, że ja rysuję, ona koloruje. Wspólnie Wykonałyśmy ciekawy plakat, za który dostałyśmy po szóstce. Dziewczyny okazały się bardzo miłe, i szybko łapało się z nimi dobry kontakt. Nawet jeżeli nakładają na siebie grubą warstwę tynku, nie idzie powiedzieć o nich złego słowa, a muszę przyznać.... ich makijaż jest naprawdę mocny. Na matmie usiadłam w ostatniej ławce, bo dzisiaj nie mam humory na pisanie jakichś wzorów, by wyliczyć zadanie, a jak będę siedzieć z tyłu, to przynajmniej będę mogła sobie coś narysować. Dosiadła się do mnie Irys, która pewnie miała taki sam plan, co ja. No może tylko z wyjątkiem rysowania. Ona wolała pisać do mnie liściki, bo poopowiadać o chłopaku z innej klasy, który jej się podoba. On nie odwzajemnia jej uczuć, ale ona się nie poddaje i dalej próbuje go do siebie nakłonić, co często kończy się fiaskiem, bo on dalej traktuje ją jak przyjaciółkę. I to tyle, co zrozumiałam z jej obszernej wypowiedzi, bo wolałam nie czytać zdań zaczynających się" On jest taki boski i...". Obie matmy mnie wynudziły, bo liczyliśmy promienie okręgów wpisanych i opisanych na jakichś figurach geometrycznych. Czyli same nudy. Następna po matmie jest godzina wychowawcza. Pani Nowak poinformowała nas o planie wycieczki klasowej, która ma nastąpić za pięć miesięcy. Nawet się ciekawy wyjazd zapowiada. Czterodniowa wycieczka po Oświęcimiu, Zakopanym i Krakowie. Cztery dni to ciekawy pomysł. Podczas jedno dniowych wycieczek wszystko musimy robić na szybko, by się wyrobić. Na moje nieszczęście jest jeden haczyk. Osoby, które będą miały kilka dodatkowych uwag w ciągu tych pięciu miesięcy, nie zostanie dopuszczony do autobusu. Wredna nauczycielka. Teraz była kolej na wf. Poszłam szybko do mojej szafki, by wyjąć strój i odłożyć nie potrzebne książki. Jest piętnastominutowa przerwa, a ja nie mam nic więcej do roboty. Pierwsze, co wpadło mi do głowy, to pójście do biblioteki po jakąś lekturę dla zabicia czasu. Jednak moje szczęście, jak zawsze pomocne, sprawiło, że biblioteka dzisiaj jest zamknięta. Że też mam takiego pecha. Z mojej sytuacji odratował mnie Nataniel. -Chciałaś wypożyczyć jakąś książkę?- spytał wyrywając mnie że stanu całkowitego skupienia na kartce, która miała nieszczęsną wiadomość, o nieczynności biblioteki w dzisiejszym dniu. -Tak, ale jak widać nie uda mi się tego zrobić.- powiedziałam smutno do blondyna. -A co chciałaś wypożyczyć? Może akurat uda się coś zdziałać.- uśmiechnął się przyjaźnie. -Coś ciekawego... jakąś powieść, najlepiej wciągającą. -Coś się znajdzie. Choć.- skierował swoje kroki jak, przypuszczam do pokoju gospodarzy. Szliśmy w ciszy, ale ja w głowie ciągle obmyślałam, co chłopak może mi polecić do czytania. Może to będzie jakaś powieść fantasy, albo kryminał? No nie wyobrażam sobie chłopaka, czytającego jakieś ckliwe romanse.... no chyba, że on sam miłuje się w romansidłach. Ja jednak za nimi nie przepadam. Nie wiem jak Nataniel, ale jak mi zaproponuje ktoś romans, to przeczytam, ale będę robić długie przerwy, by tą romantyczną atmosferę przeżyć. Weszliśmy do pomieszczenia dla gospodarzy. Chłopak od razu skierował swoje kroki do biurka stojącego na końcu pomieszczenia. Poszperał trochę w szufladach i wyjął z jednej obszerną książkę. Na okładce pisało "Czarna seria" saga kryminalna Camilla'i Läckberg. Ucieszyło mnie to, bo czytałam pierwszą książkę z tej serii, a teraz mam szansę przeczytać drugą pod tytułem "Kaznodzieja". Może jednak się z nim dogadam? Nigdy nic nie wiadomo. -Może być?- spytał podając mi do ręki książkę. -Oh... dzięki Nataniel. Jesteś wspaniały!-Krzyknęłam radośnie tuląc w podzięce blondyna. Zaskoczyłam go szybkim przytulasem, a zrobiłam go na tyle szybko, że nie zdążył nawet zareagować. Podziękowałam równie szybko co wyszłam. Zrobiłam to szybko, bo muszę jeszcze znaleźć miejsce do czytania, by zdążyć chociaż trochę przeczytać, a zostało mi dziewięć minut swobody, zanim zacznie się wf. Jeszcze nie poznałam nauczyciela od tego męczącego przedmiotu, więc nie wiem na co mogę sobie pozwolić. Może się okaże surowa jak w wojsku, a może łagodna jak baranek. Tego się dowiem. Czytałam, aż do dzwonka, który informował o końcu przerwy. Spakowałam książkę do torby i poszłam do szatni. Z tego co wyczytałam w planie, to mamy zajęcia z chłopakami, ale nauczyciele są inni. Ciekawe, czy wymyślą nam jakieś proste ćwiczenia, czy jakieś takie, które mają na celu wykończenie ćwiczącego. -W szeregu!- rozkazała nauczycielka, jak tylko się przebrane przyszłyśmy na salę.-Dzisiaj poskaczecie sobie przez kozła, a ponieważ pierwszy raz tutaj to przerabiamy, to zapytam się tylko o jedno.-przerwała na chwilę.- Kto jeszcze nigdy nie skakał przez kozła?-zgłosiła się ponad połowa dziewczyn.-Dobrze. To proszę o wyciągnięcie odskoczni i zaczynamy od podstaw.- powiedziała lekko załamana. I tak przez resztę tej pierwszej lekcji ćwiczyłyśmy odbijanie się od odskoczni. Na drugiej mamy grać w siatkę, więc nawet dobrze się składa. Pierwsza lekcja taka luźna, bo tylko naskakiwałyśmy na odskocznie i się od niej odbijałyśmy. Niezły początek. Nastała kolejna przerwa, a my miałyśmy wybór. Albo chodzić po dworze w stroju do ćwiczeń, albo zostać w szatni. Tylko nieliczne zostały, ale i one po chwili wyszły zostawiając mnie samą z trzema dziewczynami rozmawiających zaciekle na jakichś temat. Blondynka z tej trójcy jest nawet podobna do Nataniela. Może są rodziną? Wszystkie trzy mają mocne makijaże i obcisłe stroje, jakby chciały być podziwiane za swoje kształty. Nagle zadzwonił dzwonek. Szybko zleciało to dziesięć minut. Tak jak było zaplanowane, grałyśmy w siatkę. Mogłam wreszcie sobie przypomnieć jej zasady. Nie byłam w niej najlepsza, ale za to świetnie się bawiłam. Niestety przegrałyśmy, a pani wf-istka powiedziała, że przegrane mają wejść na trybuny sali gimnastycznej i na oczach wszystkich przebywających tam klas zaśpiewać piosenkę wybraną przez zwycięzców. Dziewczyny wybrały piosenkę Justina Biebera. Nie znam tytułu, ale wiem mniej więcej co jest w refrenie, bo moja kuzynka puszcza to na okrągło. A refren brzmi mniej więcej tak: And J was like Baby, baby, baby, oh Like Baby, baby, baby, oh Like Baby baby baby oh I thought you'd always be mine Tak więc weszłyśmy grupą na trybuny i zaczęłyśmy śpiewać, rozbawiając przy okazji wszystkich obecnych. Chłopacy nawet przerwali zaciętą rozgrywkę w kosza, by się z nas pośmiać. Szybko skończyła się ta lekcja. Zostało mi jeszcze tylko informatyka i pędzę do domu. Jak postanowiłam, tak zrobiłam. Pożegnałam się tylko z każdym mijanym znajomym i krzyknęłam Blondynowi, że jak tylko przeczytam, to mu oddam pożyczoną książkę. Jak doszłam do domu była już szesnasta. Odrobiłam lekcje, spakowałam się na następny dzień i wypuściłam Angel na dwór, a sama zajęłam się czytaniem lektury. I tak minęła mi reszta dnia. Jak wybiła dwudziesta, zrobiłam sobie kolację, którą zjadłam oglądając "Dlaczego ja". Po posiłku poszłam się wykąpać i spać. Dzisiejszej nocy mi się nic nie śniło. Widziałam tylko ciemność. Budzik mnie wyrwał z zagłębianiu się w tej nie kończącej się ciemności. Szybko się ubrałam wzięłam torbę i wyszłam do parku. Dzisiaj na dziewiątą, więc spokojnie zdążę. Siedziałam w parku, delektując się tą chwilą wolności. Z zamkniętymi oczami przysłuchiwałam się śpiewowi ptaków, które siedziały na drzewie za mną. Drzewo to robiło przyjemny cień. Ta błoga chwila mogła by trwać wiecznie, ale nie da się tak, bo już po kilku minutach ktoś się do mnie przysiadł. Byłam bardzo ciekawa kto, bo się nie odezwał, ale moje lenistwo i radość chwilą mi nie pozwoliły. Tak więc siedziałam w ciszy obok zagadkowej postaci. Trwało to, aż zadzwonił telefon mojego towarzysza. Po chwili dzwonek przestał dzwonić, a w zamian odezwał się dźwięczny, znany mi głos. chłopak, bo na to wskazywał głos, rozmawiał przez chwilę na jakiś temat do słuchawki, a jego aksamitny głos powoli wybudzał minie z transu. Otworzyłam ociężale oczy i szybko spojrzałam na wyświetlacz mojego telefonu. Urządzenie wskazało godzinę dziewiątą dwanaście. Muszę powoli się zbierać. Spojrzałam na już nie rozmawiającego towarzysza. Biała czupryna zasłaniająca połowę pochylonej nad jakimś zeszytem, oraz strój z epoki Wiktoriańskiej. Trudno go z kimś pomylić. -Cześć Lysander.- uśmiechnęłam się promiennie. Nie odpowiadał.-Lysander?- dalej nic.Dalej notował coś w czarnym zeszycie. Wstałam powoli i pochyliłam się nad chłopakiem. Pisał bardzo wyraźnym pismem, ale nie mogłam przeczytać, bo widziałam do góry nogami. Nie umiem tak czytać, co nie zmienia faktu, że Lysander ma bardzo ładne pismo. -Co tam piszesz?-spytałam pochylona nad nim. Nagle podniósł głowę, i spojrzał na mnie, a nasze oczy były na tej samej wysokości. jak tylko zrozumiałam, że chłopak patrzy teraz prosto w moje oczy, które są zaledwie kilka centymetrów od jego dwukolorowych tęczówek, szybko się wyprostowałam -Która jest godzina?-spytał ignorując moje wcześniejsze pytanie. -Już mówię.- wyciągnęłam telefon i spojrzałam na wyświetlacz- Jest... Dziewiąta dwadzieścia.- powiedziałam jakby tamto nigdy się nie zdarzyło-Pora się zbierać. Wzięłam torbę i poczekałam, na chłopaka pakującego tajemniczy zeszyt do plecaka. Szczerze, ja bym włożyła go do jednej z tych ogromnych kieszeni. Ruszyliśmy wspólnie do szkoły, rozmawiając o parku i innych tak urodziwych miejscach, które warto odwiedzać. Nawet nie przypuszczałam, że tutaj jest tak wiele ciekawych miejsc do zwiedzania. Nawet stary teatr wydaje się ciekawić po samym wspomnieniu o nim, a co dopiero sztuki w nim przedstawione. Powoli doszliśmy do szkoły, akurat trafiając na początek przerwy. Pożegnałam mojego białowłosego towarzysza i poszłam do mojej szafki po odpowiednie podręczniki. Nagle poczułam cudzy oddech na karku. Po chwili poczułam też ręce jakiegoś osobnika. Od razu zrobiłam mały zamach i wbiłam łokieć w brzuch naruszającego moją przestrzeń osobistą chłopaka. Ten mnie puścił i trzymał się za brzuch. -Cześć Kastiel.-powiedziałam bez entuzjazmu, odwracając się do czerwonowłosego padafiana. -To za co było?- powiedział trzymając się za brzuch. -Za naruszanie przestrzeni osobistej. -Co?-spytał lekko zdziwiony. -No przestrzeń osobista. To...- zrobiłam wielkie koło woków siebie rękoma.-Jest moja przestrzeń osobista potrzebna mi do życia-Chłopak się zaśmiał.-Pewnie mi powiesz, że dziewczyny raczej cię o to proszą, ale pocieszę cie. Masz jedną osobę na świecie, która na chce. -Nataniel? On nawet patrzeć na mnie nie chce, ale to ze wzajemnością. -Wiesz co? Nie ważne.Coś czuję, że nie zgadniesz.- powiedziałam zawiedziona.- A teraz przepraszam, ale idę poszukać Rozalii. -Już mnie opuszczasz?- spytał z udawanym smutkiem. -Tak. Nie dałam mu odpowiedzieć, tylko od razu poszłam poszukać białowłosej. Przeszłam całą szkołę w poszukiwaniu dziewczyny, ale to nic nie dało. Nie mogłam jej znaleźć. Jakby zapadła się pod ziemię. Czy ona gdzieś się przede mną chowa? Nie znalazłam jej przed dzwonkiem i zawiedziona poszłam pod klasę. Na biologii usiadłam z Natanielem. Rozalia okazała się chora, a ja musiałam "zgłębiać" tajniki układu wydalniczego. Po prostu cudownie. Skończyliśmy lekcje kartkówką z chemii. Coś tam napisałam, ale nie wiem, czy dobrze. Skierowałam swoje kroki do domu białowłosej. W końcu muszę nadrobić te godziny spędzone w szkole bez gadania z nią. Tak więc kroczyłam dziarsko w kierunku wskazanym przez Lysandra. Napisał mi adres na kartce, ale i tak wolałam się upewnić, w którą stronę się kierować. Nie ma to jak moja orientacja w terenie. Przeszłam przez furtkę i skierowałam się do drzwi. Zadzwoniłam dzwonkiem. Tuż po rym usłyszałam huki, jakby ktoś spadł ze schodów i nagle otworzyła mi drzwi białowłosa. -Estia!- Ucieszyła się.- Ale z kąt miałaś mój adres? -Lysander mi podał. -Poczciwy Lysio-uśmiechnęła się.-Wejdziesz? -Pewnie.-przepuściła mnie w drzwiach, które za chwile zamknęła na klucz. Nie pozwoliwszy mi się dokładnie rozejrzeć białowłosa pociągnęła mnie na piętro. Wepchnęła mnie do pokoju, który należy pewnie do niej. Wskoczyła na łóżko i rozkazała zrobić mi to samo. -To opowiadaj! -Ale co mam opowiadać?-spytałam zdziwiona. -No... to co się w szkole dzisiaj działo.-dociekała Roza -W szkole były same nudy. Na biologii omawialiśmy układ wydalniczy. -To wszystko?- spytała zawiedziona. -No niestety. -To z kim szłaś do szkoły? -Więc do parku sama, od parku z Lysandrem. -Podoba ci się?- Spytała z szatańskim uśmiechem. -Nawet się nie zastanawiałam... -To który ci się najbardziej podoba?- bardziej się uśmiechnęła. -Który? Daj mi jakiś zakres wyboru. -Kas, Nat lub Lys. Zastanawiałam się chwilę. -Nie mogę się zdecydować. Każdy ma jakieś wady i zalety... Nie wiem. Jak się zdecyduję, to ci powiem, okey? -Wporządalu. Posiedziałyśmy, pogadałyśmy, a jak się okazało, Rozy nie było, bo pojechała ze swoim chłopakiem na małą wycieczkę. Jednak musiałam się zbierać. Droga do domu zajęła mi pół godziny, a jak doszłam, to już było ciemno. Pierwsze co zrobiłam, to poszłam się wykąpać i wypuściłam psa. Zaraz po tym poszłam spać. Byłam na dziwnej łące. Ubrana byłam w damską zbroję, podobną do tej z mojego rysunku z przed kilku dni. W ręce miałam ten sam ogromny miecz. Poszłam do przodu, z nadzieją, że coś znajdę. Szłam tak, przez jakiś czas, a otoczenie zaczynało się robić coraz bardziej przerażające. Zaczęły się pojawiać bezlistne drzewa, a trawa zaczęła się robić szara, a miejscami zanikać. Otaczała mnie coraz głębsza mgła. Otoczenie zdawało się przybierać coraz to mroczniejszą formę. Po dłuższym czasie wędrówki, na horyzoncie pojawił się jakiś budynek. Podbiegłam w jego stronę. Tajemniczy budynek, to było stare zamczysko, które było na tyle zniszczone, by nie zachęcać do wchodzenia. Ja jednak weszłam przez otwór w ścianie i zaczęłam się rozglądać. Nie było żadnych mebli, ściany nie były niczym zdobione. Moją uwagę przyciągnęły dwa małe światełka w dziurze na przeciwko mnie. Te światełka zaczęły się ruszać, a ja naszykowałam się do obrony. Stworzenie podobne do wielkiego jaszczura naskoczyło na mnie. Budzik.... Wiesz, jak się cieszę, że ktoś cię stworzył? Wstałam powoli z łóżka i poszłam do szafy po jakieś ubrania. Jeszcze trochę i będę mogła pójść na zakupy z Rozą... Ostatnio wydałyśmy wszystkie nasze oszczędności. Teraz znowu mam trochę kasy, a ubrań mam na razie mało. Po tej przeprowadzce połowa ubrań się zniszczyła. Gotowa do wyjścia zeszłam na dół. Szybko sobie przygotowałam kanapki i wyszłam około siódmej z domu. Zostawiłam Angel na dworze, bo nie chciała wchodzić. Więc tylko zamknęłam drzwi na klucz i poszłam do parku. Droga jednak zajęła mi dzisiaj zbyt długo, więc musiałam od razu iść w stronę szkoły. Już w progu szkoły spotkałam rozradowaną białowłosa przyjaciółka. Przytuliła i puściła mnie całkiem zdezorientowaną. -Wiesz co?-spytała radosna.-Pytałam się Kasa, Nata i Lysia co o tobie myślą. -Że co zrobiłaś?!- Spytałam całkiem zaskoczona. -No to co usłyszałaś.- powiedziała z zadowoleniem na twarzy.-I wiesz co? -Nie wiem... -Wszystkim trzem się podobasz-.... WTF?! -Powiedzieli ci to? -Nie.... ale po ich reakcjach można to łatwo wywnioskować... Nat się jąkał, Lys nie umiał powiedzieć, co o tobie sądzi, a Kasa nawet pytać nie musiałam.-Powiedziała radośnie. -Realy?... mam nadzieję, że nie zgotowałaś mi żadnych zawodów o moją rękę, w których bym była sędzią... -Am..... a jeśli by się tak stało?-spytała z małym niewinnym uśmiechem. -Roza!- powiedziałam zażenowana. -Nie mogłam się powstrzymać, by im nie powiedzieć, że ty nie wybrałaś, a reszta myśli podobnie.... nie umiałam się opanować....- powiedziała z przepraszającym wyrazem twarzy. -Dobra.... Nic się nie stało.... A przynajmniej mam nadzieję. Chodźmy już pod klasę.-Powiedziałam kończąc temat i kierując się w stronę klasy. Na każdym przedmiocie musiałam siedzieć z Rozą. Nie było nigdzie miejsca, a dziewczyna siedziała sama, bo została ukarana za gadulstwo...W sumie... Nie dziwię się. Przynajmniej nie musiałam siedzieć z żadnym z chłopaków.... Jeżeli to co białowłosa mówiła było prawdą, niedługo zobaczę jak próbują sobie mnie upodobać. Oby nie, bo nie chcę musieć wybierać. Każdy z nich ma jakieś plusy i minusy. Nie umiała bym wygrać jednego z nich. Na przerwach widziałam rozmawiających chłopaków, którzy po chwili się rozchodzili, ale każdy z obrażoną miną... Mam nadzieję, że to się okaże zwykłym nieporozumieniem... Boże... o czym ja myślę?!.... Przecież jeżeli to nie jest zwykły przekręt, lub niedomówienie, to przecież nic się nie stanie. -Cześć...O czym tak myślisz?- spytała wybudzając mnie z zamyślenia Irys. -Cześć. O niczym ważnym...Co tam słychać?-spytałam zmieniając temat. -A nic... Zastanawiałam się....Umiesz śpiewać? -No powiedzmy. Coś się stało? -Nie, tylko jedna dziewczyna z chóru się rozchorowała, a nikt nie może jej zastąpić podczas apelu. -Więc chcesz, żebym ja ją zastąpiła... Nie wiem...Zależy co miała zaśpiewać.-powiedziałam -Skyfall... umiesz to?-spytała z nadzieją. -Powiedzmy...-Zaśpiewałam jej refren-Nie wiem, czy się nadam... -Nadasz się idealnie. Choć ze mną do pani Grasty. Ona się zajmuje chórem. Muszę jej powiedzieć, że znalazłam zastępstwo, a ty musisz jej zaprezentować co umiesz.-powiedziała z uśmiechem. -Dobra.... prowadź. Takim sposobem zostałam zapisana na występ. Dostałam tekst, którego miałam się nauczyć, oraz słowa piosenki. Zostałam jednak ostrzeżona przed pomyłką, bo jeden błąd może mnie ośmieszyć na czele szkoły. Dowiedziałam się kiedy są próby i na kiedy dokładnie mam się wszystkiego nauczyć. To jest na poniedziałek. Dzisiaj jest środa, więc mam dużo czasu, by wszystko wykuć na blachę. Chłopaków unikałam aż do powrotu do domu, gdzie zajęłam się Angel. Musiałam ją wykąpać. Ona nienawidzi wody, co strasznie utrudniało zadanie. Ciągle mi uciekała, lub się wierciła. Nie szło jej nawet lekko zmoczyć, nie zostając zalanym wodą z jakieś sto razy. Na szczęście mycie psa nie jest długotrwałą czynnością, bo już po godzinie, w której zdążyła mi pięć razy uciec w głąb domu, była czysta i pachniała szamponem dla psów. Rozczesałam ją, co jest jej ulubioną pielęgnacją, a następnie nakarmiłam. Była jeszcze trochę wilgotna, ale nie chcę używać na niej suszarki, a ręcznik i tak jest już cały w jej futrze. Postanowiłam poczekać aż sama wyschnie. Posiedziałam dzisiaj jeszcze trochę na facebooku i poszłam się położyć. Zegar wskazywał godzinę dziewiętnastą, ale byłam na tyle senna, że od razu odeszłam w objęcia Morfeusza. Do piątku nic się nie działo. Każdy dzień był monotonnym dniem. Codziennie wpadałam przed szkołą do parku, czytałam, uczyłam się, jeśli tak to teraz można nazwać, no i oczywiście gadałam z przyjaciółmi. Nie miałam weny, więc rysowanie polegało na trzymaniu w ręku gumki i ołówka i na przemienne używanie tych przedmiotów. Pies też nie zrobił nic wyjątkowego. Byłam z nią na spacerze, pobawiłyśmy się w parku i inne tego typu czynności. Jednym słowem : NUDA! Piątek jednak był inny. Tego dnia miały być drzwi otwarte, dzięki czemu lekcji zostały odwołane, a my przychodziliśmy na siedemnastą, by przywitać przyszłych uczniów naszego liceum. Tego dnia mogłeś się wystroić jak w dawnych czasach. Klasy chemiczne mają na tyle dobrze, że mogą robić jakieś doświadczenia prezentując "ciekawe" strony chemii. Ja się dalej zastanawiam... Jak można być tak głupim, by uwierzyć, że codziennie będą ćwiczyć na prawdziwych substancjach? Większość osób pytanych przeze mnie "Dlaczego się zapisała/łeś na profil chemiczny ?" twierdziły, że będą ciekawe doświadczenia. W oryginale lekcje chemii wyglądają tak: Nauczyciel mówiący cicho jak mysz, który robi co lekcje kartkówki z niczego, co zajęcia liczymy jakieś zadania, uczymy się teorii, a z prawdziwymi substancjami nie mamy do czynienia. Nie wiem jak reszta cywilizacji, ale takie doświadczenia ja miałam. Z powodu tych drzwi otwartych, musiałam przebrać się za wiedźmę. W sumie sama się do tego zgłosiłam, ale nie przypuszczałam, jak mi się nie będzie chciało. To szykowanie się jest uciążliwe... zwłaszcza wiązanie gorsetu z sukni. Musiałam go ciasno związać, a w pojedynkę nie jest to łatwe. Resztę czasu spędziłam na ubieraniu reszty stroju i rozczesaniu włosów. Dowiedziałam się od swojej mamy w sms'ie, że jutro przyjeżdża moja babcia, bo ich wyjazd się coraz bardziej wydłuża. Nie jestem pewna, czy przyjazd babci Frani, to dobry pomysł. Ona jest trochę..... wścibska i dziwna. Co ja gadam.... trochę, to mało powiedziane. Bardzo, to dobre słowo. Kiedy byłam mała.. spędzałam u niej wakacje. Zawsze wydmuchiwała nos w ręczniki kuchenne, prawie nigdy nie spłukiwała po sobie wody, a chleb oraz jakieś inne potrawy jadła u siebie w pokoju, gdzie tylko ja odkurzałam, więc zawsze było tam mnóstwo okruszków. Kiedy mi coś było mówiła " No.... mnie też jakoś tak jest... to pewnie przez pogodę. AH!!!Moje kolano!!!" i łapała się wspomniane miejsce. Zawsze tak robiła. Chciała, bym myślała, że ona się gorzej czuje, i za nią sprzątała. Mam nadzieję, że się zmieniła przez ten czas, kiedy ją nie widziałam. Naszykowana wyszłam z domu. Nie byłam w pełni ubrana, bo nie miałam zamiaru chodzić po mieście w taki sposób.... wolałam iść w sukni i lokach niż w pełnym stroju. nie mam zamiaru przyciągać zbytnio uwagi innych, bo i tak mi to dobrze idzie z moim normalnym wyglądem. Szłam dość szybko do szkoły, myśląc, czy zdążę jeszcze trochę pomóc w organizacji sali. Niestety nie zdążyłam, a moja wychowawczyni kazała mi iść do sąsiedniej sali i zostawić tam nie potrzebne rzeczy. Ja tam uzupełniłam tam strój o kapelusz wiedźmy, coś ala pelerynę i rękawiczki. Poprawiłam jeszcze makijaż i weszłam do sali, gdzie czekali już Nataniel, Alexy, Roza, Irys i Armin. Reszta jeszcze nie przyszła, a my nudziliśmy się jak mopsy. Ja poszłam do dziewczyn pogadać, ale i tak nie było co robić. -Pójść komuś po picie?- spytała Irys -A za ile jest?- spytałam się. -Za darmo. -To czekaj ja też idę- powiedziałam radośnie. Chodzenie po picie stało się już moim zajęciem. chodziłam dla wszystkich, którzy nie mogą wyjść z klasy. Przy okazji mogłam się przyglądać, co naszykowali w innych klasach. Poza klasą chemiczną, gdzie były przedstawiane doświadczenia, nic ciekawego nie było. Do osiemnastej w szkole były pustki. Dopiero później zaczęłam zauważać jakieś nowe, nieznane mi wcześniej twarze. Niektóre bardziej zaciekawione, niektóre mniej, ale większość łączyło jedno..... wszyscy byli mali. Większość osób była niższa ode mnie, a pozostałość przyszła tylko zobaczyć, co oferuje nasza szkoła, a czego nie ma ich szkole. Czemu co młodsze pokolenie jest teraz niższe? No dobra, są wyjątki, ale jest ich znacznie za mało. Z resztą, co ja się przejmuje? Przecież to ich wzrost, a nie mój. Po długim czasie chodzenia, zdecydowałam się wrócić do mojej klasy. Dzień nudny. Dziewczyny miały zgadywać, co przedstawiają przyszli uczniowie naszego liceum. Jednym słowem nuda. Jedynie Irys przyniosła nam zaproszenia na swoje urodziny. Ma je za dwa tygodnie, Nie powiedziała, kogo dokładnie zaprosiła, a jak ja przyszłam, to miała już większość zaproszeń rozdanych. Wróciłam zadowolona do domu, gdzie przeczytałam co jest w zaproszeniu. Jak się okazało, jest to piżamowe przyjęcie. Fajnie.... ale nie jest u niej. Odbędzie się to na jakiejś łące pod namiotami. Mamy ze sobą zabrać śpiwory, poduszki, piżamy i mnóstwo zabawy. Oczywiście prezent dla jubilatki, ale to już podstawa. Tylko zakaz brania wybuchowych przedmiotów mnie zastanawia... Może na zabawie się to wyjaśni. Umyła się, przebrałam w jakiś dres i położyłam na łóżku z laptopem na brzuchu. -Estuś!-ktoś w domu zawołał. Zerwałam się do pozycji siedzącej. W głowie miałam kilka scenariuszu, a jednym z nich było, że mogłam zapomnieć zamknąć drzwi. -Estuś! Gdzie jesteś?- wołał głos. Chyba wiem kto to. -W pokoju! Słyszałam kroki na schodach, a po chwili do pokoju zajrzała starsza kobieta w sukni w kwiaty i płaszczu. -Cześć babciu.- powiedziałam bez większego zafascynowania. -Cześ wnusiu. Dzwoniłam do twojej mamy i zgodziła się, bym ja przyjeżdżała, a z tobą mieszkał mój drugi wnuczek. Jest w tym samym wieku, i na pewno się polubicie. -Który to kuzyn?- spytałam zaciekawiona, kogo babcia mi pod dach przysyła. -Nie znasz go pewnie. Ma na imię Kentin i będzie chodził z tobą do liceum. Wrócił niedawno ze szkoły wojskowej, a jego rodzice wyjeżdżają niedługo. -Fajnie.- powiedziałam mniej zaciekawiona. Ciekawe, po jakim czasie się pozabijamy? -Jutro się wprowadzi. Oboje będziecie dostawać od swoich rodziców kieszonkowe i z tego macie przeżyć. No! Ja będę co trzy dni przyjeżdżać, chyba, że będzie brzydka pogoda. Dobrze wnusiu?- pokazałam jej kciuka do góry i ona wyszła. Ciekawe.... ta kobieta zawsze mnie zaskakuje... Ja temu chłopakowi gotować nie będę. Muszę poszukać kluczy od pokoju, w razie, gdyby przyszli jego jacyś koledzy kiedyś. W sumie, to mogę też się miło zaskoczyć, choć pomysły babci Frani zazwyczaj się źle kończą. Nad ranem przebrałam pościele w pokoju dla tego Kentina. Musi spać w pokoju na przeciwko mnie, bo w pokoju rodziców mu nie pozwolę nocować. Jak mu się nie spodoba, to jego sprawa. Zawsze może spać na kanapie w salonie, lub na dworze. Nawet się nie zorientowałam, gdy wszystko było gotowe. Dużo nie miałam, bo trochę odkurzyć, wywietrzyć i umyć podłogę. Resztę zostawiam jemu. Koło szesnastej usłyszałam dzwonek. -Estia Blood?- spytał wysoki szatyn -Tak. Wejdź. Przepuściłam go w drzwiach. Wziął walizkę wszedł ze mną do góry. -Tu jest twój pokój.- powiedziałam wskazując na drzwi. -Dzięki.-uśmiechnął się do mnie i wszedł do pokoju. Zeszłam na dół, wstawiłam wodę w czajniku i naszykowałam dwie szklanki. Na talerzyku wyłożyłam ciastka różnego rodzaju i wyszłam na dwór naszykować poduchy na huśtawce. Wróciłam szybko do środka i zawołałam chłopaka. -Co chciałaś?- spytał się schodząc po schodach. -Jeżeli mamy razem mieszkać, to musimy się poznać, nie prawda?-uśmiechnęłam się przyjaźnie.-A herbata i ciasteczka umilą czas rozmowy.- uniosłam talerz po brzegi wypełniony słodkościami. -Już cię lubię.- Uśmiechnął się i porwał dwa ciastka czekoladowe. Posiedziałam z nowym współlokatorem na huśtawce aż zjedliśmy wszystkie ciastka. W tym czasie zdążyłam wylać herbatę, huśtając nas i pobawić się z psem. Chłopak próbował ją złapać, kiedy po długim czasie udało jej się złapać piłkę. Musieliśmy ją gonić, bo nie chciała nam oddać ter zabawki, by kontynuować. Do wieczora posiedziałam z nim oglądając jakieś filmy. Nawet nie wiem jaki, bo włączyłam na chybił trafił. Po tych filmach oboje rozeszliśmy się do swoich pokoi. Ja się jeszcze aby umyłam i weszłam na facebooka. Od razu dostałam wiadomość od Rozalii. Roza: Co to za chłopak, z którym siedziałaś? Ja: Ten szatyn? Roza: No ;) Ja: To Kentin. Jest moim kuzynem :) Roza: Tylko kuzyn? <:o Ja: No.... a co chciałaś? ;) Jakiś romansik? Roza: W myślach mi czytasz. szkoda T-T. Ja: Coś nie tak? - napisałam po dłuższej chwili. Roza: No, bo ja powiedziałam o tym Lysiowi Ja: Czasem wielki zamęt wprowadzasz moja droga -,- Roza: No sorka :* jutro to naprostuję :* Ja: spoko... do jutra :* Roza: pa :* -Dobranoc!- krzyknęłam -Dobranoc!- usłyszałam z pokoju obok. Położyłam się i zasnęłam. Dzisiaj znowu nic mi się nie śniło. To się robi podejrzane. Wstałam, ubrałam się i wyszłam z domu. Miałam wielką ochotę się przejść. Nie ważne, że jest dopiero siódma rano. Ja muszę się gdzieś przejść. Kroczyłam na oślep przez różne ulice i uliczki. Po dłuższej chwili stałam przed bramą parku. Truchtem przemierzałam park, by dostać się w jedno miejsce. Bo dotrzeć do tej ławki koło wierzby. Ławka okazała się zajęta przez jakąś parkę, więc ruszyłam dalej. Nim się obejrzałam znajdowałam się koło wielkiej fontanny. Nikogo wokoło nie było. spokojnie usiadłam na krawędzi murku i zanurzyłam palce w zimnej wodzie z fontanny. Siedząc tak rozglądałam się co jakiś czas, a za drzewami migała mi czerwona czupryna. po jakimś czasie podbiegł do mnie znajomy pies. Podrapałam go po pysku i rozejrzałam się jeszcze raz. -Wiem, że gdzieś tu się kręcisz!- Powiedziałam donośnym tonem. -Pies mnie zdradził?- spytał siadając obok mnie. -Oprócz mnie, tylko ty masz w okolicy czerwone włosy.-oparłam głowę na rękach. -Co robisz tak wcześnie? -Kto rano wstaje, temu pan Bóg daje, a ty? Nie wyglądasz na rannego ptaszka.- uśmiechnęłam się -Widzisz tego tu wrednego psa?- wskazał na demona- To jego sprawka. -Jaki pies, taki właściciel- zaśmiałam się- Trzeba było do późna nie siedzieć. -W sumie racja... Skąd wiedziałaś, że do późna nie spałem?-zdziwił się - Bo jest weekend. Wszyscy do późna siedzą. -A ty nie?- pokiwałam głową na potwierdzenie. -Zajmij się psem, bo zaraz zje tamtego pudla.- wskazałam na biegające psy. -Raczej nie zje, a zrobi coś innego. -Fuu!!! Już widzę minę właścicielki- zaśmiałam się. Pośmialiśmy się jeszcze, ale wszystko, co dobre, kiedyś się kończy. Pożegnałam się z tym czerwonym padafianem i poszłam do domu, gdzie czekała na mnie nie miła niespodzianka. Spokojnym krokiem szłam do domu. Całą drogę męczyło mnie przeczucie, że coś złego się stanie. Przyśpieszyłam, gdy zobaczyłam biegającego po podwórku Kentina. Nie było psa, więc nie miał powodu, by biegać. Mylę się? Będąc już bliżej zobaczyłam Alexego. Gonił przerażonego szatyna. Przeszłam przez furtkę i podeszłam zaciekawiona do chłopaków. -Co się dzieje?- spytałam zaciekawiona. -Estia! Jak dobrze że jesteś!- krzyknął Kentin i schował się za mną.- Obroń mnie przed nim! -A co takiego ci zrobił?Alexy! Co mu zrobiłeś?-spojrzałam na zaskoczonego, ale radosnego niebieskowłosego. -No.... nic takiego....-powiedział. -Nic?! Obmacywanie mnie nazywasz niczym?!-wyprostował się szatyn. -Alexy...? Obmacywałeś go?-spojrzałam na niego zaskoczona.- Dobra..... zostawiam to..... to już wasza sprawa, co robiliście. Mnie już nie interesuje, bo robi się dziwnie.-zaczęłam kierować się w stronę -Czekaj... Zostawiasz mnie z nim?- Przeraził się szatyn. -Nie. Oboje wchodzicie ze mną do domu, a tam na spokojnie porozmawiamy. Nie chcę tutaj, bo zaraz całe miasto będzie plotkować o tym. Jedna moja sąsiadka już monitoruje.- powiedziałam wskazując skinieniem głowy w stronę siedzącej na balkonie domu obok sąsiadkę. -Ok, ale niech ten koleś się trzyma z dala ode mnie. -Co ja ci zrobiłem?- spytał smutno Alexy. -Obmacywanie i gonienie po całym podwórku się liczy?- spytał retorycznie szatyn. -No dobra, dobra- spuścił głowę. Coś czuję, że jak będą w swoim towarzystwie, to będzie wesoło. Na samą myśl uśmiechnęłam się do siebie. Wlałam soku do szklanek i położyłam je na stole. -Kentin.... zacznij. Co robiłeś zanim przyszedł Alexy i w trakcie.- powiedziałam upijając łyk jabłkowego soku. -Leżałem na huśtawce, bo bawiłem się wcześniej z Angel. Potem ten obmacywacz przyszedł i mi jeździł rękoma po brzuchu- ( xDDDDDD)zezłościł się.- Resztę znasz. -Ja nie jestem obmacywaczem! -Spokój!-krzyknęłam zapobiegając nadchodzącej kłótni.-Teraz ty.- spojrzałam na niebieskowłosego.- Opowiadaj swoją wersję. -No...Przyszedłem do ciebie, bo chciałem cię zabrać na zakupy.- mówił spokojnie.- Dzwoniłem, pukałem ale nikogo nie było. Pomyślałem, że możesz być w ogródku, ale zamiast ciebie spotkałem jego. Miał takie mięśnie na brzuchu.... nie mogłem się oprzeć...- rozmarzył się chłopak. -Dobrze...- mówiłam w przerwie w śmiechu.-Alexy.... wybaczam.... nie wiem jak Kentin, ale ja puszczę to w niepamięć.-dalej się śmiałam. -Co?- zdziwił się szatyn. -Oj mój kuzynku.... Alexy jest gejem... Nic na to nie poradzi.- poklepałam zielonookiego po plecach i poszłam do salonu. Usłyszałam trzask drzwi na górze, a potem przysiadł się do mnie mój niebieskowłosy przyjaciel. Wyglądał na smutnego. -On mnie chyba nie lubi...- powiedział. -Nie martw się.... przejdzie mu.- pocieszałam go. -Co ja mu takiego zrobiłem? -No wiesz.... nie każdy lubi być głaskany przez nieznaną sobie osobę... Nie masz czym się przejmować.- uśmiechnęłam się do niego. -A co jak mnie nie zechce?.. -Ło.... poważnie się robi... Nie martw się.... Jest wiele rybek w stawie. Pocieszanie załamanego Alexego trwało jeszcze długo. Nawet jak wyglądało, że jest już z dobrze, było jeszcze źle. Do obiadu siedział u mnie w pokoju. Wspólnie oglądaliśmy komedie romantyczne. Przez cały czas mój współlokator siedział u siebie w pokoju zamknięty na klucz. Mam przynajmniej dobry argument w razie kłótni. Na obiad chciałam przygotować naleśniki, ale nie miałam wszystkich składników. -Kentin!-zawołałam w głąb domu. -Co?-Wrzasnął otwierając drzwi od pokoju. -Pójdziesz do sklepu?-spytałam pisząc listę potrzebnych mi składników. -A dasz mi kasę na nie?- wchodził do kuchni. -Pewnie, ale Alexy idzie z tobą.- uśmiechnęłam się szatańsko. -To idź sobie sama. -A chcesz gofry? Ale nie takie zwykłe, ale z bitą śmietaną, polewą czekoladową i jakim dodatkiem tam zechcesz. -Dobra...- Spuścił głowę, a przysłuchujący się temu niebieskowłosy z radością na ustach wstał i ruszył za nowym towarzyszem podróży, po drodze odbierając ode mnie listę zakupów i pieniądze. Czyli mała zmiana planów. Zamiast kopiastego talerza naleśników, zrobię gofry. Ciekawe, czy Alexy powiedział, że zostaje u mnie do wieczora.... a może już tak robił? Kiedy chłopaków nie było, ja włączyłam Xbox'a i włożyłam płytę "dance central 3". Dopóki nie wrócą, ja zdążę sobie trochę potańczyć. Nikt mnie też nie zobaczy, więc mogę spokojnie wyginać się bez niepotrzebnych komentarzy. Zaczęłam od czegoś dość prostego na rozgrzewkę, czyli "Boom Boom Pow". Po skończonej piosence rozejrzałam się po pomieszczeniu i włączyłam następny utwór do tańca. Tym razem padło na "sexy and i know it". w trakcie weszli chłopacy, a ja stanęłam w bezruchu. -Wróciliśmy!-Wrzasnął Kentin.-Estia gdzie.... jesteś.- zatrzymał się w progu salony. Szybko podskoczyłam do urządzenia, wyjęłam płytę i wyłączyłam je. -Coś się stało?- powiedziałam już stojąc przed nim.-Choć pomóc przy robieniu tych gofrów.- z uśmiechem przeszłam koło szatyna i skierowałam się do kuchni. -Co ty robiłaś?- spytał po chwili namysły. -Tańczyłam. Nie można?-skrzyżowałam ręce na piersi. -No w sumie... -Widzisz? Ja mogę tańczyć, a ty możesz pomóc z goframi. tak będą szybciej.- podałam mu łyżkę i zaczęłam przygotowywać ciasto. Przygotowanie ciasta zmieniło się w wojnę na mąkę. chowaliśmy się po kuchni i korytarzu i rzucaliśmy się mąką. Już po chwili byłam cała biała. Śmialiśmy się niemiłosiernie. -Dobra!Poddaję się!- krzyknęłam strzepując część mąki z ubrania. -To nie jest podstęp?-usłyszałam z korytarza. -Na pewno! Chodźcie. Musimy te gofry zrobić.- powiedziałam odwracając się do miski i nakładając ciasto do gofrownicy.-Alexy? -Tak? -Zrobisz polewę?- spytałam błagalnie. -Jasne.- uśmiechnął się do mnie promiennie i zaczął rozpuszczać tłuszcz w garnku na polewę czekoladową. -Kentin... Ty zrobisz bitą śmietanę. Ja załatwię owoce, a potem się po kolei kąpiemy. Okey?- spytałam. -Ok. Ale ty masz łatwiej!- powiedział szatyn. -Ale ja mam więcej włosów do mycia. Sam się przekonasz, jak się zmywa mąkę z włosów, a ja mam ich jeszcze więcej od ciebie.- zrobiłam naburmuszoną minę. -Dobra....- uległ. Po zrobieniu wszystkich dodatków, zabraliśmy się za jedzenie. Muszę przyznać, że mimo dużej ilości sprzątania, która czeka na nas, to fajnie było. Gofry wyszły smaczne, ale mają trochę za mało mąki. Każdy jadł z czym chciał, więc po chwili już nie było żadnego z dodatków. Ja jako pierwsza zajęłam łazienkę. wzięłam szybki prysznic, ale musiałam długo się męczyć z włosami, które mimo któregoś mycia, dalej były w mące. Na szczęście powoli moje włosy wracały do normalności.... no powiedzmy. Mniejsza.... Po mnie wchodził Alexy. Chwilę mu to zajęło i wyszedł czysty, ale trochę mokry.Na szczęście miał fartuch i jego ubrania są tylko po części w mące. Następny był Kentin. Już po chwili można było usłyszeć przeraźliwy krzyk dobiegający z pomieszczenia na górze. -WY!!!! WY....!!!!ZUŻYLIŚCIE CAŁĄ CIEPŁĄ WODĘ!!!- wołał z łazienki wściekły. Razem z Alexym tarzaliśmy się ze śmiechu. Gdy zrobiło się już ciemno, niebieskowłosy musiał wracać do domu. Szkoda, ale będę się z nim widziała w szkole, więc nic nie tracę. Dostałam sms'a od Rozy, że mam się jutro ładnie ubrać. Nie powiedziała dlaczego. Przez jej wiadomość nie będę mogła spać w nocy. Co to może być za okazja...? Nie miałam pewności, co moja białowłosa przyjaciółka miała na myśli, więc przed wieczorną toaletą naszykowałam sobie kilka kompletów ubrań, które mi się osobiście najbardziej podobają. W jednym z nich jest moja ukochana bluzka z głową wilka. Mam ją z czasów, kiedy fascynowałam się tymi zwierzętami. W tedy jeszcze pragnęłam być wilkołakiem, by móc się zmieniać w to piękne zwierze podczas każdej pełni. Właśnie w tych czasach byłam nazywana przez rówieśników Wilczycą, ale to po jakimś czasie zniknęło. Już nie otaczam się tak tymi stworzeniami, mimo, że w mojej duszy wciąż słyszę to wspaniałe wycie do księżyca. Dalej mam kilka rzeczy z moich wilczych zbiorów. Angel się do tego nie zalicza, bo ona nie jest przedmiotem, a moją przyjaciółką, dla której bym mogła zrobić wszystko.... no może poza oddaniem jej łóżka, bo ma swoje posłanie... i poza oddawaniem słodkiego i kiełbasy, bo to by jej mogło troszkę zaszkodzić. Zwłaszcza ta czekolada. Wchodząc do łazienki zabrałam ze sobą swoją niebieską piżamę. Mimo wszystko lubię ten kolor. Zawsze chciałam mieć takiego koloru oczy, ale nie wyblakły niebieski, a taki żywy, wyrazisty. Kiedy byłam młodsza, wyobrażałam sobie, że jestem wilkiem o pięknych niebieskich oczach. Niestety, ale nic z tego się nie spełniło. Moje oczy są trochę innego koloru niż bym chciała, ale nie martwię się tym. Zawsze będę mogła sobie kupić kolorowe soczewki. widziałam wiele osób noszących takie, więc dla mnie to chyba nie był by problem. Wyszłam z łazienki w dobrym nastroju, bo szybki prysznic mnie orzeźwił. Od razy wzięłam się za rozczesywanie moich trochę za długich włosów, co nie jest czynnością łatwą. Takie włosy jak moje się często plączą, a jeszcze ich długość... ech. Nie ma co gadać. Położyłam się z mokrą głową do łóżka i od razu zasnęłam. Nie spodziewałam się, ze jestem taka zmęczona. Biegłam przez śnieżną polanę ciężko sapiąc. Moje futro lśniło w blasku księżyca. Nie wiedziałam gdzie biegnę, ale miałam przeczucie, że to będzie niezwykłe doświadczenie. Nagle koło mnie zaczął biec jakiś inny osobnik. pobiegł trochę szybciej, wyprzedzając mnie i zabiegając mi drogę. Zaczął powoli zwalniać, dając mi znać, że też mam się zatrzymać. Jego futro było białe, ale niektóre elementy jego umaszczenia były złote, na przykład ogon i prawe ucho. Wesołe oczy mojego nowego towarzysza były w miodowym odcieniu i połyskiwały od radosnych ogników. Był silnie zbudowany, ale nie wyglądał na groźnego, co mnie trochę zdziwiło. Zachowywał się jakby mnie znał. W pewnym momencie poruszył głową nakazując, bym za nim podążyła. Tak też zrobiłam. Łąka zmieniła się w las. promienie światłą księżycowego dodawało temu miejscu tajemniczości. Doszliśmy do rzeki, ale na szczęście prę metrów od nas leżał stary gruby konar, który przedostawał się na drugą stronę. Idąc po tym konarze spojrzałam w duł, by zobaczyć swoje odbicie w wodzie. To co zobaczyłam mnie zaskoczyło. Byłam byłam jasnym wilkiem, którego białe umaszczenie wpadało lekko w błękit. Moje oczy były duże i również błękitne. Kroczyłam radośnie za moim towarzyszem, aż dostaliśmy się do jakiejś skały. Rozejrzałam się zaciekawiona tym miejscem, bo niecodziennie idzie się za wilkiem. Miejsce to było magiczne. Tutaj już nie było śniegu, a gęsta trawa, co jakiś czas zdobiona pięknymi kwiatami. Miejsce to otaczał las, chowając je przed nie znającymi lasu istotami. Spojrzałam na niebo. Nad nami rozciągały się piękne kolorowe mgławice oraz migoczące na przemian gwiazdy. Cały urok dodawał ogromny księżyc, który nie był zakryty żadną, nawet najmniejszą chmurką. Usiadłam urzeczona tym widokiem, a obok mnie zasiadł ten drugi wilk. Tego piękna nie szło opisać słowami, bo tylko ci, co raz to zobaczyli zrozumieją. Zawyłam razem ze złocistym wilkiem do tego wielkiego księżyca i poczułam senność. Położyłam się na trawie i zasnęłam. Szybko otworzyłam oczy i zerwałam się z łóżka. Czy to było na prawdę? Raczej nie, ale dalej czuję zapach tej świeżej trawy. To było takie piękne, że nie chce, by to się okazał tylko sen. Ten wilk, który mi towarzyszył mi kogoś przypominał. Nie chodzi mi już nawet o kolor, bo ja też miałam inny kolor futra, niż włosów, ale jego zachowanie w stosunku do mnie... Jakbyśmy się bardzo dobrze znali. Mam nadzieję, że znowu tam wrócę. Jak się okazało, wstałam piętnaście minut przed budzikiem, dzięki czemu nie musiałam się na niego denerwować, ze mnie obudził za wcześnie, bo gdyby przerwał mi ten sen, to bym nim rzuciła o ścianę. Od razu zabrałam się za opisywanie tego sny, by nie zapomnieć tego doznania. Sny się łatwo zapomina, a tego nie chciała bym stracić w pamięci.szybko jeszcze naszkicowałam zarys tej polany i zaczęłam się szykować do szkoły. Ubrałam jednak komplet z wilkiem, bo uznałam, że to może na dzisiaj pasować. Gdy wybiło w pół do siódmej, zapukałam do pokoju Kentina i weszłam po cichu. Smaczne jeszcze spał, ale dzisiaj ma zacząć swoją przygodę w słodkim amorisie, więc muszę go obudzić. Nie ważne, czy będzie zły, ale tej przyjemności sobie nie obiorę. Pomaszerowałam na palcach do kuchni po metalowy pokrywki od garnków i wróciłam do pokoju szatyna. stanęłam jak najbliżej jego głowy i mocno się zamachnęłam. Kilkakrotnie uderzyłam o siebie pokrywkami wywołując ogromny hałas. Chłopak zerwał się do pozycji siedzącej i spojrzał na mnie gniewnie. -Oszalałaś?!- spytał wściekły. -Nie. Powinieneś mi dziękować.- powiedziałam wesoło. -Niby to czemu?!- dalej był zły. -Wiesz... Głupio tak spóźniać się do szkoły pierwszego dnia.- wyszłam zamykając za sobą drzwi. Żeby go trochę ułaskawić postanowiłam zrobić mu naleśniki na śniadanie. Na szczęście zostało po wczorajszych gofrach. Co prawda.... ledwo starczyło niektórych składników, ale jednak się udało mi zmieścić. Po około dwudziestu minutach skończyłam przygotowywanie śniadania. Mam nadzieję, że szatynowi to będzie smakować, bo jak nie, to czeka mnie kara za wczesną pobudkę. Chociaż w sumie nie jest tak wcześnie. -Ty myślisz, że śniadaniem mnie ułaskawisz?- spytał wchodząc do kuchni. -Miałam taką nadzieję. -To ci tak łatwo nie pójdzie.- chwyciła talerz i nałożył sobie trzy naleśniki. -No, ale przecież nic takiego nie zrobiłam. Ja tylko cię uratowałam przed zaspaniem. To ty powinieneś mi dziękować, a nie ja cię przepraszać.- powiedziałam. -Ech...- skończył jeść i wyszedł trzaskając drzwiami. Po chwili się wrócił.- A tak właściwie.... którędy do tego Amorisa?- spytał -Zaprowadzę cię.- schowałam talerze do zmywarki i wyszłam razem z chłopakiem. Nie spodziewałam się, że może się tak szybko uspokoić, bo już podczas drogi opowiadał mi jakieś śmieszne historyjki, tak jakby nic się wcześniej nie wydarzyło. Chyba, że on planuje się na nie zemścić, kiedy nie będę się spodziewać... Zabrałam chłopaka do pokoju gospodarzy, gdzie najczęściej bywa Nataniel. Jak się spodziewałam, on tam siedział i załatwiał papierkową robotę. Na mój widok się uśmiechnął, ale jak ujrzał Kentina lekko się zdziwił. -Nataniel? Pomożesz Mi w czymś?- spytałam niewinnie. -No... zależy. -No proszę. Muszę go zapisać, a nie wiem, za co się zabrać.-powiedziałam błagalnie -Dlaczego go zapisujesz?- Wydawał się naprawdę mocno zdziwiony. -Bo to mój kuzyn, a nikt nie pomyślał o zapisach. -Okey.- Uśmiechnął się- Pomogę. Możesz go tu zostawić, a ja się jego sprawą zajmę. -Dzięki Nataniel.- powiedziałam i cmoknęłam go w policzek. Zdziwiony moim zachowaniem dotknął naznaczonego miejsca. -Ja lecę, bo muszę poszukać Rozalii.- powiedziałam i wyszłam Chodziłam po szkole już od dziesięciu minut a białowłosej nie widać. Nie wiedziałam, o co jej mogło chodzić, a ciekawość zżera mnie od środka. Przechodząc obok sali A zauważyłam Lysandra. On mógłby mi pomóc, bo chodząc bezmyślnie po szkole mogę jej nie znaleźć. Podbiegłam do białowłosego chłopaka. -Cześć Lysander. Wiesz gdzie jest Roza? -Widziałem jak szła w kierunku sali muzycznej.- przyjrzał mi się dokładnie.- Fajna bluzka- przyznał z uśmiechem. -Dzięki, jesteś wielki.... i dzięki za komplement- uśmiechnęłam się i poszłam we wskazane miejsce. Musiałam przejść jednak mały kawałeczek, bo sala muzyczna jest na samej górze szkoły na końcu korytarza. czyli zapowiada się małe spacerek po szkole. Kroczyłam korytarzem spokojnym tempem. Przechodząc koło sali B zauważyłam, że drzwi są uchylone. Chciałam się temu przyjrzeć, ale nie zdążyłam zareagować, bo jakaś ręka wciągnęła mnie do środka. Prawie upadłam, gdyby nie refleks tejże osoby. Gdy otworzyłam oczy ujrzałam nikogo innego jak.... thumb|Motyw na koszulce Estii ... Gdy otworzyłam oczy ujrzałam nikogo innego jak ... -Kastiel... -Cześć Estia. Nie miała byś ochoty gdzieś wyjść?- spytał z uśmiechem. -Z tobą? Nie bardzo. -Ej... wilczku. Nie daj się prosić.- spojrzałam na niego zaskoczona. Wilczku? Poważnie? -Nie nazywaj mnie wilczkiem!- nie lubię tego przezwiska. -Co się wściekasz? Tylko mnie nie ugryź. Auuu!- Bawiło go to, ale ja nie miałam powodów do śmiechu. -To wszystko? Jeśli tak, to już idę. Pa!- powiedziałam i już miałam wyjść, gdy on złapał mnie za nadgarstek i pociągnął do siebie. -Gdzie ode mnie uciekasz?- szepnął mi do ucha z uwodzicielskim uśmiechem. -Właśnie szukałam Rozalii, gdy ty mnie tu wciągnąłeś, więc jeśli mi pozwolisz...?- wyślizgnęłam się z jego objęć i jak najszybciej wyszłam na korytarz, szybkim krokiem ruszyłam w stronę klatki schodowej. Wychodziłam ze szkoły. Nie było dzisiaj Rozalii, ale tuż przed trzecią lekcją dostałam od niej sms'a. Miałam się ładnie ubrać, bo planowała zakupy. Miał iść z nami jej kuzyn i bardzo chciała nas sobie przedstawić. Umówiłyśmy się przed galerią około siedemnastej, czyli za cztery godziny. do tego czasu zdążyłabym wszystko sobie w domu po robić, ale niestety... -Idziesz, czy nie? -Dlaczego ja się dałam namówić?- spytałam ironicznie. -Bo mam dar przekonywania.- uśmiechnął się uwodzicielsko. -Nie powiedziała bym. To Alexy mnie namówił.- uśmiechnęłam się do niego złośliwie. -Ja wiem swoje- powiedział czerwono włosy. -To gdzie tak w ogóle idziemy? -Zobaczysz.- tajemniczy uśmiech na jego twarzy, to zły znak. Całą drogę po głowie mi chodziło tylko to, gdzie czerwono włosy mógł mnie zabrać. Jest za wczesna godzina na kino, a jego w parku nie mogę sobie wyobrazić. Jest za zimno na plażę, a na basen jest za daleko, by iść pieszo. Zatrzymaliśmy się dopiero pod tajemniczym budynkiem. Przekręcił kluczyk w zamku , otworzył drzwi i wpuścił mnie do środka. Było to mieszkanie, a skoro on miał klucz do niego... To jest jego dom. -Nareszcie sami.-powiedział ze spokojem zamykając drzwi na klucz. Poczułam nagle gorąco rozchodzące się po ciele zaczynając od serca. Zawsze tak miałam, gdy się denerwowałam. Poszłam za nim i zatrzymałam się w wejściu do salonu. On natomiast rozsiadł się na obszernej kanapie. Poklepał miejsce obok siebie dając mi znak, że mam tam usiąść. Niepewnie podeszłam i usiadłam na tej kanapie. -Nie stresuj się tak. Nie zrobię ci nic, a przynajmniej nic wbrew twojej woli.- szepnął mi do ucha i ociągnął mnie, bym się oparła. -Po co mnie tu zabrałeś?- spytałam po chwili. -Tylko mi nie mów, że nie lubisz mojego towarzystwa, bo w taką brednie nie uwierzę.-powiedział przyciągając mnie bliżej siebie. -Nie o to chodzi... Mam po prostu plany na dziś i się zastanawiam, czy siedzę tu po coś ważnego...- powiedziałam na jednym wydechu. -A było tak przyjemnie... Musiałaś zacząć narzekać... Jakie plany? -Umówiłam się z Rozą w galerii. -To się szykuj, bo zaraz tam jedziemy.- powiedział i z uśmiechem wstał. -Pojedziemy?- spytałam zaskoczona. -A chcesz iść pieszo? Weszłam za nim do garażu. Moim oczom pokazał się czarny motocykl. Czy tylko ja planowałam nigdy na ten środek transportu nigdy nie wsiadać? -Muszę na to wsiadać?- spytałam cicho. -Ja tam iść nie chcę... -To ja sobie pójdę, a ty się nie kłopocz- powiedziałam z nerwowym uśmiechem. -O nie! Wsiadasz i jedziesz ze mną do galerii.- powiedział ciągnąc mnie w stronę tego piekielnego urządzenia. -Ale ja nie chcę!- posadził mnie siłą na siedzeniu, a sam po chwili usiadł przede mną. -Trzymaj się, bo jak wypadniesz, to cię nie będę zbierać z asfaltu.- zażartował widząc moje małe przerażenie. -To nie jest śmieszne! -Może dla ciebie. Powoli wyjechał z garażu i wjechał na drogę. Kastiel ruszył i coraz szybciej zaczął przemierzać drogę. Trzymałam się go, ale nie tuliłam ile mi bozia siły dała, bo by wyszło, że jestem straszną strachajłą. Po piętnastu minutach dojechaliśmy na miejsce. Ze względu na prędkość, ta przejażdżka nie była najprzyjemniejsza. Do tego przyjechaliśmy za wcześnie. -Ile masz jeszcze czasu?-Spytał zsiadając z motocykla. -Około godzinę.- skrzywiłam się lekko. -No to co robimy do tego czasu? -My?- zdziwiłam się. -Myślałaś, że cię zostawię na godzinę samą w galerii?- uśmiechnął się uwodzicielsko. -Dzieckiem już nie jestem, więc myślałam, ze tu się rozejdziemy.- powiedziałam z nadzieją. -Stracił bym okazję...- jego uśmiech się powiększył. -Okazje na co? -W swoim czasie.- uciął temat i zaczął taszczyć mnie po galerii. -To co? Zakład?- spytałam kierując w jego stronę dłoń. -Stoi, ale jak wygram musisz dotrzymać słowa.-Kastiel odwrócił się na pięcie i podszedł do jednej z ławek, gdzie zaczął liczyć. Od razu ruszyłam pędem w stronę jednego z obszerniejszych sklepów tutaj, gdzie mogłam bym zniknąć w tłumie. Pierwsza kryjówka, jaka wpadła mi do głowy, to przymierzalnia, ale to zbyt oczywiste. mijałam właśnie w biegu damską toaletę, ale to jest wbrew ustalonym wcześniej zasadom. Potem zobaczyłam Tesco... Moje wybawienie. Jak znajdzie mnie w tym sklepie, to.... nie mogę tak myśleć..... musi mi się udać. Dam radę! Przemierzałam właśnie alejki w poszukiwaniu odpowiedniego kamuflażu, gdy natrafiłam na znajomą m twarz. Na szczęście nie należała do Kastiela, a Nataniela. -Cześć Nataniel.- uśmiechnęłam się promiennie. -Cześć Estia. Co ty tutaj robisz?- spytał zaskoczony z nagłego spotkania. -Chowam się. Wiesz gdzie tu można kupić perukę?- musiałam go bardzo zdziwić, bo jego mina wyrażała " WTF?!", mimo, że sam by tego nie powiedział. -W ostatnim dziale w tamtą stronę, ale po co ci? -Moje włosy się za bardzo rzucają w oczy.- szybko ruszyłam w skazanym kierunku i tam natrafiłam na dział z różnymi rekwizytami. Między innymi były peruki. Wzięłam najbardziej do mnie nie podobną i ruszyłam w stronę kasy. Jeżeli czerwono włosy się nie śpieszy, to mam jeszcze chwilę by zakupić i włożyć ten jakże mi teraz potrzebny przedmiot. Na moje nieszczęście zobaczyłam przemierzającego korytarz galerii Kastiela. Zawróciłam z powrotem do Nataniela, gdzie miałam nadzieję przeczekać spokojnie oddalenie tropiącego mnie chłopaka. -Nataniel!- Zawołałam do chłopaka, tym razem stojącego w dziale z nabiałem.- Mógłbyś mi to kupić, ja ci dam pieniądze za to, ale nie mogę się zbliżyć do kasy na razie.- powiedziałam wręczając perukę i pieniądze blondynowi. -No dobra, ale kiedy ci to oddam? -Jak kupisz, to przynieś mi i daj też paragon, a ja już sobie poradzę.- mrugnęłam na niego, a on zrezygnowany ruszył do kasy. Już po chwili miałam moją brązową perukę, więc ją założyłam i przejrzałam się w lusterku w dziale z kosmetykami. Miałam teraz krótkie brązowe włosy sięgające mi ramion. Podziękowałam szybko Natowi i ruszyłam w stronę szachownicy. Tam kupiłam sobie bluzkę z kotem, i w przymierzalni ją podmieniłam z moją czarną bluzką z wilkiem. Po takiej zmianie chodziłam beztrosko po galerii, udając, że chcę coś kupić. widziałam kilka razy czerwonowłosego, ale udawałam, że go nie znam i szukałam dalej jakichś ciekawych ubrań, co szczerze nie było dla mnie ulubioną czynnością w galerii. Jakiś czas to trwało, gdy ujrzałam zrezygnowanego chłopaka siadającego na ławce i piszącego coś w telefonie. Chwilę później dostałam sms'a. " Poddaję się :/ Czekam koło kawiarni." Podeszłam do niego powolnym krokiem, a gdy mnie zauważył zdjęłam perukę i schowałam do torebki. -Tak mnie oszukać....- powiedział załamany. -Nie ustaliliśmy, że nie mogę zmieniać wyglądu.- uśmiechnęłam się do niego zadziornie.- Więc o co był zakład? A... już pamiętam. Przegrany będzie musiał wypełnić jeden rozkaz wygranego. To może być cokolwiek..... Hmmm.... co byś mógł zrobić...?- Zastanowiłam się chwilę.- Już wiem. -Tylko nic zbyt upokarzającego.- prosił. -Przyjdź do szkoły jutro w bluzie, którą ja wybiorę.- uśmiechnęłam się złowieszczo i zaciągnęłam go do jednego ze sklepów, gdzie rzuciła mi się w oczy odpowiednia bluza. -Chyba sobie żartujesz.- powiedział przez zęby. -Nie marudź. Umowa to umowa. Ty byś mi nie dał się wymigać od twojego zadania, więc... Kupiłam mu tę bluzę i poszłam w umówione z Rozalią miejsce, bo już się zbliżał czas naszego spotkania. Nie oddawałam siatki chłopakowi, bo od razu by się pozbył tej części garderoby, a jak będę mieć ją ze sobą, to będę mieć pewność, że jutro w szkole będzie ją mieć. Tak jak przewidziałam, białowłosa stała przy wejściu i niecierpliwie zerkała na zegarek. podeszłam do niej powoli i przywitałam się uściskiem. -Cześć Roza.- powiedziałam radośnie. -Cześć. To co idziemy? Musimy kupić Irys prezenty.- powiedziała.- Cześć Kaziu!- machnęła na czerwonowłosego.- Ty też na zakupy przyszedłeś? -Przyjechał ze mną...- powiedziałam nieśmiało. -Poważnie? No! Co cztery głowy, to nie trzy.- stwierdziła- A... tam stoi mój kuzyn.- wskazała na bruneta o prawie czarnych oczach.- Johny!- zawołała go. Chłopak podszedł do nas i przyjrzał się mi i Kastielowi, ale jego wzrok zatrzymał się na mnie. -To jest Estia i Kastiel, a to Johny. -Miło poznać.- powiedziałam z serdecznym uśmiechem. -Mi również.- odpowiedział brunet. Kastiel tylko burknął, więc całą grupą ruszyliśmy przed siebie. Trochę nam to zajęło, bo nie mogłyśmy liczyć na pomoc chłopaków. Za każdym razem mówili, że nie znają się na babskich sprawach. Na szczęście udało nam się z Rozą to co chciałyśmy. Ja kupiłam dla rudowłosej ptasie mleczko i zestaw kolczyki, wisiorek, pierścionek i bransoletka, a białowłosa kupiła jej sukienkę pasującą do jej oczu. wszyscy wyszliśmy z galerii i rozdzieliliśmy się każdy w swoją stronę... No może z wyjątkiem mnie i czerwonowłosego. Jechaliśmy już ciemną ulicą. Wszędzie była głucha ciszą, którą przerywał tylko warkot motocykla. Już niedługo urodziny Irys, a ja nie wiem, co na siebie włożę. Nie wiem, czy na jej imprezę mam się ubrać elegancko, czy może sportowo. A może coś pomiędzy? Nie wiem. A z resztą się dopytam dziewczyny, jak mam się ubrać, to na pewno się nie zezłości. Prawda? -Jesteśmy.- oświadczył Kastiel parkując przed moim domem. -To ja już idę.- cmoknęłam go w policzek- Pa!- pobiegłam do drzwi i zamknęłam za sobą drzwi.-Jestem!- wrzasnęłam w głąb domu. Od razu podbiegła do mnie Angel wesoło merdając ogonem.-Cześć kochana.- pogłaskałam wielkiego psa po pysku. Weszłam do kuchni i dołożyłam karmy do miski i zrobiłam sobie gorącej herbaty. Wypiłam ją szybko i poszłam się wykąpać. Po kąpieli od razu poszłam spać. Biegłam razem z moim towarzyszem przez las. Lecz coś było nie tak. Wszystko było spalone. Nie było tu żywej duszy poza nami. Zatrzymaliśmy się przy jakiejś jaskini. usiadłam koło wejścia, by odpocząć. -Wszystko jest spalone... Wiesz kto to zrobił?- spytałam. -Człowiek.- usiadł koło mnie.- odpoczniemy i ruszamy dalej. Zmęczona położyłam się na białej od popiołu ziemi. Biegliśmy strasznie długo, a od trzech dni nie możemy znaleźć jedzenia. Od czasu wtargnięcia człowieka na tamten rajski ogród, musimy się błąkać w poszukiwaniu nowego domu. Jak odpoczęłam zauważyłam, że mój towarzysz odpłynął w objęcia morfeusza, więc postanowiłam rozejrzeć się po naszym tymczasowym obozie. Wszędzie ziemia była pokryta białym puchem, a na czarnych martwych drzewach nie było nawet najmniejszego listka. Nagle wyczułam znajomy zapach. Podążyłam za tą wonią i zobaczyłam samotną sarnę. "Lepiej być nie morze" pomyślałam i zaatakowałam niewinne stworzenie, które pomoże mi i Kobiemu, bo tak się nazywa mój złocisty przyjaciel, przetrwać. Po krótkiej gonitwie udało mi się złapać moją ofiarę, więc zataszczyłam ją w pobliże śpiącego druha. -Kobi! Przepraszam, że cię budzę, ale śniadanie ci przyniosłam.- szturchałam go lekko nosem. -Dzięki ci Esti- Powiedział pieszczotliwie o oboje zaczęliśmy jedzenie.- Jesteś aniołem, nie wilkiem.- uśmiechnął się do mnie. -Dla ciebie wszystko. Najedzeni i wypoczęci wszczęliśmy bieg. Na pytanie, gdzie biegniemy, odpowiadamy "Do Raju". Raj jest naszym celem. Tam zmierzamy aż po kres naszych dni. Zmęczona spojrzałam na zegarek. Godzina trzecia trzydzieści trzy. Dziwne. Zazwyczaj śpię dopóki budzik nie zadzwoni. Może lak los chciał? Nie wiem, ale by obudzić współlokatora i psa, włączyłam komputer i do szóstej siedziałam na internetowej grze MMO. Ciekawe, że taka prosta gra, a tak wciąga. Dzisiaj zapowiadał się deszczowy dzień, więc ubrałam się trochę cieplej niż wczoraj i zeszłam naszykować śniadanie. Usmażyłam jajecznicę i nałożyłam na dwa talerze, oraz pokroiłam kiełbasę dla psa i wrzuciłam do miski. Chwilę po tym już słyszałam wesołe mlaskanie Angel. Po cichu weszłam po schodach i zapukałam do pokoju Kentina. Odpowiedziałomi ciche mruknięcie, więc weszłam z talerzem jajecznicy do środka i położyłam na szafce nocnej zostawiając półprzytomnego chłopaka samego. thumb|left|248px (Bluza dla Kazia :D ) -Ubrania mam, jedzenie mam, dokumenty, klucze, pieniądze i inne duperele... mam.- powiedziałam do siebie w myślach zakreślając odpowiednie punkty na liście.- Patent... zaraz..... gdzie on...? Nerwowo szperałam po szufladach, w poszukiwaniu mojego patentu motorowodnego. Bez niego mój wyjazd nie ma sensu, bo bez niego, będę musiała się kisić w porcie. Wolę wypłynąć gdzieś na ciepłą wodę, lub gdzieś w cień. Zwłaszcza, że nie jadę sama. Jedzie ze mną Rozalia, Lysander i Leo. Bardzo cieszyła się, gdy zaproponowałam jej wspólny wyjazd. -Naprawdę masz jacht?- w jej oczach zabłysły ciekawskie ogniki. -No nie do końca ja, bo mój tata. Jak jego firma miała duże dochody, zaczął jego budowę, bo jak to powiadał" Jak ja to zrobię, to będę znał dokładnie każdą wadę i zalety, które będę mógł wykorzystać." Tak więc przez siedem lat budował go.- powiedziałam znudzona ciągłym opowiadaniem tego samego każdemu ciekawskiemu.- A więc? Co ty na taki wspólny tydzień na jeziorze?- już weselszym tonem spytałam białowłosą. -Pewnie! A ile osób jedzie? -Na razie tylko ty, ale no wiesz.... do spania jest pięć miejsc, z czego cztery osoby z tej piątki by musiały spać parami.... -Czyli mogę zabrać Leosia?- przerwała mi. -W sumie....raczej tak.... -To jeszcze Lysia, na pewno się ucieszy!- Ekscytowała się. -No.... ee..... -To świetnie.... to kiedy to kiedy to będzie?- Spytała nie zważając na moją reakcję. -Tak za tydzień.... -To świetnie! Powiadomię chłopaków i powiem ci co oni na to!- Pobiegła w sobie tylko znanym kierunku zostawiając mnie samą. Pół godziny później przyszła razem z Lysandrem, bym wyjaśniła szczegóły tej wycieczki. -Otóż.... Jedziemy do Konina. Znajdujemy taki port, pakujemy się na jacht i wypływamy w takie miejsce, gdzie nie będzie nam za gorąco, a woda będzie przyjemnie ciepła. Jakieś pytania? -Tak. Gdzie będziemy spać?- Spytał chłopak. -Na noc wracamy do portu, ale na jachcie są miejsca do spania. Jeszcze coś? -Co mamy ze sobą zabrać?- tym razem białowłosa, ale nie zdziwiło mnie to, bo jej jeszcze tego nie tłumaczyłam. -Kostiumy, jakieś krótkie ubrania, ale nie za dużo, jakieś bluzy i dłuższe ubrania, ale tych już mniej, ręczniki, kosmetyki, jedzenie i pieniądze, bo nie wiem, co możecie jeść, a co nie, więc weźcie też swoje, zwłaszcza, że nie będę wszystkiego wam stawiać, tylko będziemy się składać, jeśli chcecie, to możemy mieć na spółkę aparat, no i oczywiście jakieś gry, bądź coś, czym będziemy mgli się zajmować jad wodą. Ja biorę aparat, więc tak jak mówiłam możemy mieć na spółkę, więc zdjęcia wam przegram. Biorę jeszcze karty, piłkę i chińczyka. -Dobra. Ja więcej pytań nie mam.- powiedziała złotooka. -Ja też nie.-zgodził się z nią. -A ma może któreś z was prawo jazdy?- spytałam niepewnie. -Nie, ale Leo ma.-odezwała się białowłosa.- Na pewno nas zawiezie. Znasz adres? -Znam nawet drogę.-uśmiechnęłam się szczęśliwa. Jeszcze raz przeszukałam szuflady biurka szukając potrzebnego mi obiektu. -Szukasz czegoś?- usłyszałam. Odwróciłam się i zobaczyłam stojącego w drzwiach Kentina trzymającego w dłoni mój patent. -Gdzie był?- spytałam odbierając swoją własność z rąk kuzyna. -Na szafce.-wskazał ruchem głowy wcześniejsze miejsce pobytu mojej karty. -Dzięki!- przytuliłam szatyna. -Nie ma za co.... udanego wyjazdu.... a kiedy po ciebie przyjadą? -Zaraz sprawdzę- spojrzałam na wyświetlacz telefonu. Wskazywał dziewiątą czterdzieści trzy.- Za jakieś... siedemnaście minut. -To masz jeszcze chwilę.... ale wiesz co? następnym razem zabierz też mnie. -A kto się Angel zajmie? -Dasz komuś pod opiekę.... nie wiem.... Irys? -Rodzice by nie pozwolili. -Alexy? -Armin się jej boi. -Kastiel?- ciągnął dalej. -Są dwa powody. Pierwszy, boję się, że za jego opiekę dostanę w promocji około sześć nowych psów, a drugi powód, na pewno nie chciał by mieć kolejnej futrzanej istotki pod opieką. -Nataniel?- nie ustępował. -Woli koty, a psy, zwłaszcza Angel są ich wrogami. -... To nie wiem.- Poddał się. -Nic nie szkodzi... jak znajdę kogoś, kto chociaż na weekendy będzie się nią zajmować, to będziesz mógł pojechać ze mną na jacht. Sorka, że tak wyszło. -Spoko. Innym razem pojadę. W tym momencie rozbrzmiała mi znajoma melodyjka. Odebrałam. -Halo? -Cześć. Jesteś już gotowa? Zaraz po ciebie wpadniemy.-usłyszałam. -Tak Roza. Zaraz wyniosę wszystko na dwór. -Dobra. To my zaraz jesteśmy.- Rozłączyła się. -Pomożesz mi?- zwróciłam się do szatyna pokazując na dwie torby, jedną wypełnioną jedzeniem, a drugą ubraniami i innymi. -Jasne.- chwycił jedną torbę. Wynieśliśmy to na dwór. Upomniałam jeszcze chłopaka o jego obowiązkach, które polegały na wyprowadzeniu Angel na spacer, nakarmieniu jej, zabawie z nią i tak dalej. Chłopak Zmęczonym głosem uprzedzał, że podczas mojego wyjazdu pies będzie szczęśliwy jak nigdy. Chwilę później podjechało srebrne volvo. Razem z Kentinem włożyłam torby do przepełnionego bagażnika. Pożegnałam kuzyna i wsiadłam do samochodu. Całą drogę rozmawialiśmy o ostatnich sytuacjach jakie nas spotkały. Na przykład, Roza była wraz z Leo na randce. Z opisów białowłosej wywnioskowałam, że było bardzo romantycznie. Gdy dotarliśmy na miejsce, musiałam pokazać jeden z dokumentów, bo po co mamy płacić za parking, jak mam już wykupioną kartę wstępu? Spokojnym krokiem prowadziłam ich do około ośmio metrowego jachtu. Razem z Rozą podawałyśmy walizki chłopakom, a ci układali je na podłodze w środku. -Nie wiedziałam, że jesteś aż tak bogata.- powiedziała z uznaniem dziewczyna- Nie widać tego po tobie- przyznała żartobliwie. -Nie martw się.... gdybyś przez kilka lat oszczędzała swoje kieszonkowe, to też byś mogła sobie taki jacht zafundować. -To ty go kupowałaś?- spytał zdziwiony białowłosy. -Nie, mój tata go zbudował. Ja tylko trochę pomagałam. Ale powiem szczerze, że taniej by wyszło jak by go kupił...- odpowiedziałam. -To jaka jest mniej więcej ta różnica w cenie?- zaciekawił się czarnowłosy. -To zależy.... No koło osiem tysięcy kupno gotowego, a zrobienie... Gdzieś osiemdziesiąt. Wszyscy spojrzeli na mnie zaskoczeni. -Mój tata woli zrobić wszystko sam.- usprawiedliwiłam się. Rozpakowaliśmy się i ustaliliśmy, kto gdzie śpi. Jest nas czterech, a miejsc jest dla pięciu osób, więc Roza i Leo razem na dziobie, Lysander w tylnym "pomieszczeniu" a ja na materacu mniej więcej pomiędzy oboma pomieszczeniami. Zawsze było to moje ulubione miejsce, a że nie widziałam sprzeciwu wśród tymczasowych współlokatorów, więc ze spokojem ułożyłam swoje rzeczy, takie jak książka, karty, dokumenty itp. , w jaskółce* obok mojego łóżka. Poszłam jeszcze się zameldować do właściciela portu i do znajomych ludzi z portu. Po powrocie spuściłam silnik do wody i z pomocą pani Basi wypłynęłam z portu. Wszyscy siedzieli na zewnątrz, oprócz mnie, bo ja nie siedziałam, a stałam i sterowałam. Nie lubiłam sterować w pozycji siedzącej, bo było to dla mnie nie wygodne. zwłaszcza, że z miejsca siedzącego ledwo mogłam skręcić. Zwłaszcza, że ster nie wygląda tak jak by sobie wszyscy wyobrażali. Ster kołowy, czyli ten widziany w filmach, jest niewygodny i niepraktyczny. Gdy byliśmy już blisko brzegu, zatrzymałam silnik, i wzięłam do ręki kotwicę. Oczywiście kotwica nie jest taka ciężka jak na filmach, bo na takich rozmiarów jacht jak ten, waży piętnaście kilo. Zanim zeszłam do wody, odłożyłam na podest kotwicę i wskoczyłam do wody. Oczywiście wskoczyłam skulona, bo w tym miejscu jest za płytko na innego rodzaju skoki. Gdy stanęłam, woda sięgała mi do góry kostiumu kąpielowego, który założyłam jeszcze w porcie. Chwyciłam kotwicę i spokojnym krokiem szłam w stronę środka jeziora. Tam gdzie staliśmy, woda była długo płytka, więc po przejściu około dwudziestu metrów zaczęłam płynąć z powrotem. Po chwili do wody wszedł białowłosy, narzekając, że woda nie jest za ciepła. -Nic nie poradzę.... Tam gdzie jest ciepła woda jest na tyle głęboko, że nie idzie grać w piłkę.- powiedziałam- Ale tu jest ciepło, w porównaniu z plażą publiczną. Roza! Podała byś piłkę?-krzyknęłam. -Jasne... Masz!- rzuciła, i szykowała się do wejścia do wody. Piłka wylądowała tuż przede mną i opryskała mnie orzeźwiającą wodą. Gdy wszyscy byliśmy w wodzie, zaproponowałam, byśmy sobie rzucali piłkę. Wydaje się to nudne, ale jak ktoś nie dorzuci, to druga osoba zostaje polana od lądującej piłki. ustawiliśmy się mniej więcej równych odległościach od siebie. Rozalii się wydawało, że stoję bliżej niej niż reszta, więc cały czas podawała mi piłkę. Oczywiście kilkanaście razy nie dorzuciła, więc już po chwili byłam cała mokra. Po godzinie zabawy, weszliśmy na pokład i jedliśmy ciastka komentując, kto został więcej razy oblany. Oczywiście nikt nie zapomniał, jak rzuciłam do Lysandra, a ten nie widząc, piłki, oberwał w głowę. Piłka nie była twarda, ale sam fakt takiego rzutu rozśmieszyłby każdego. Koło szesnastej, każdy robił co chciał. Ja czytałam książkę na dziobie, Rozalia grała w grę na telefonie, a chłopacy o czymś rozmawiali. Nagle usłyszałam: -Może zagramy w karty?- powiedziała jak od niechcenia białowłosa. -Ja się zgodzę, jak trochę urozmaicimy grę.- odłożyłam książkę na miejsce. -Co masz na myśli? -No wiesz.... na przykład, że wygrany ma wymyślić zadania dla pozostałych.-usiadłam po turecku i przyglądałam się reakcji białowłosej przez okienko. Wydawała się być zadowolona z propozycji. -Jestem za.- powiedziała radośnie.- A wy gracie chłopaki?- zwróciła się do tyłu, gdzie prawdopodobnie siedzieli chłopcy. -A w co?- spytał się Leo. -W karty!- Krzyknęłam pochylając się do okienka, by lepiej mnie słyszeli. -Dobra!- zaczął białowłosy.- Może w makao? -Okey!- potwierdziłam. Wskoczyłam do środka przez okienko, i poszłam poszukać kart. Gdy je znalazłam rozłożyłam stolik i czekałam na resztę. Roza usiadła razem z Leo na przeciwko mnie i Lysandra. Po krótkim przypomnieniu zasad, rozdałam każdemu po pięć kart i zaczęliśmy rozgrywkę. Pierwsza wygrała Rozalia. -Macie przynieść mi muszlę. -Zwykła starczy?- spytałam. -Pewnie. Tak więc weszliśmy do wody i każdy na swój sposób szukał jakiejś muszli. Ja pływałam z okularami pod powierzchnią, Lysander chodził po gruncie, a Leo.... On dostał inne zadanie, ale nie wiem jakie, bo dała mu je, gdy wyszliśmy. Po dłuższej chwili przeszukiwana, podpłynęłam bardziej w stronę lądu. Gdy wreszcie znalazłam jakąś muszlę, coś pociągnęło mnie do góry. Trzymałam mocno błyszczącą muszlę, która próbowała mi się wyśliznąć. Nabrałam powietrza, gdy zostałam już całkiem wyjęta na powierzchnię. -To chyba przeznaczenie.- usłyszałam. Spojrzałam zaskoczona, i ujrzałam łagodny wyraz twarzy białowłosego. Spojrzałam na średniej wielkości muszlę, jak od małży. Po drugiej stronie muszli była ręka mojego towarzysza. Pewnie nie zauważył mnie pod zieloną wodą i chwycił znalezioną muszlę. -Idź zanieś ją Rozalii.- powiedziałam wskazując przedmiot. -A co z tobą? -Ja jeszcze poszukam.- odwróciłam się, i zaczęłam przygotowywać się, do kolejnego zanurzenia. -Pomogę ci.- powiedział z uśmiechem. -Jak chcesz.- odpowiedziałam i zanurzyłam się w zielonej, ale czystej wodzie. Po pięciu minutach poszukiwań znalazłam podobną muszlę. Razem wróciliśmy I przekazaliśmy poszukiwane przedmioty Rozalii. Graliśmy tak do osiemnastej, a potem postanowiliśmy się zbierać. Wróciliśmy do portu, a ja razem z Rozą poszłyśmy pod prysznic. W drodze powrotnej, ktoś złapał mnie od tyłu i zatkał usta ręką. Pierwsze o czym pomyślałam, to ugryzienie przeciwnika. W takich momentach przydają się moje kły, do których wszyscy już się przyzwyczaili. -Ała!- Krzyknął znajomy głos.- To tak się ze mną witasz? -A ty to co?!- Krzyknęłam próbując wyrwać się z uścisku.-Puść mnie!.... ....CDN.... Kastielowi udało się wczoraj wymigać od założenia tej bluzy, bo go po prostu w szkole nie było, ale jak nie wczoraj, to w poniedziałek. Nie mogę mu pozwolić tak po prostu się wymigać. Jest sobota, więc moje plany na dziś są niepewne. Bo mam kilka wyjść. Pojechać gdzieś, zostawiając Kentina samego z Angel, kisić się w domu cały dzień, chodzić po mieście z psem, lub do kogoś pójść. pierwsze odpada w przedbiegach, bo wiem, do czego Angel jest zdolna, a chłopak może nie być gotowy na starcie z nią. Na drugie nie mam ochoty, bo mimo takiej pogody, jednak wolę wydostać się z tond, a trzecie... Leje jak nigdy, więc Angel się z domu nie ruszy. Zostaje już tylko ta jedna jedyna opcja. Tylko kto zgodzi się ze mną posiedzieć? Pierwszy telefon. Roza. Nie da razy, bo dzisiaj się spotyka ze swoim chłopakiem. Szkoda, ale dobrze, że kogoś ma. Życzę im szczerze szczęścia. Drugi telefon. Alexy. Też nie może, bo dzisiaj razem z Arminem i ich rodzicami wyjeżdżają do rodziny. Ech.... Trzeci telefon. Irys. Chora, więc tylko życzyłam jej szybkiego powrotu do zdrowia i by dobrze się czuła podczas swojej imprezy, która odbędzie się już za tydzień. Już wybierałam jakiś numer, gdy moja komórka wydała charakterystyczne dźwięki, sygnalizujące nadchodzącą wiadomość. "Wyjdź na dwór" Wiadomość była od nieznanego mi numeru, ale mimo to zaszłam na dół i otworzyłam drzwi. Na progu stał wielki kosz róż. wniosłam go do środka, i przyjrzałam się doczepionej kartce. Pamiętasz jaki dziś dzień? Twój na zawsze... Pomyślałam chwilę i spojrzałam na kalendarz w telefonie. -No tak....- powiedziałam do siebie, gdy zobaczyłam dzień moich urodzin. Mimo powodu, nie znałam dalej nadawcy. Po charakterze pisma stwierdziłam, że to ta sama osoba, co wcześniej. Nie mogłam sobie przypomnieć, kto mógłby mi wysłać te kwiaty. Ten chłopak musiał mnie obserwować, bo nikomu z moich znajomych ze starego domu nie podawałam adresu. Po dłuższej chwili przyszedł Kentin. -Co tak cię zastanawia?- spytał patrząc na mnie zaciekawiony. -Dostałam od kogoś kwiaty, ale nie wiem od kogo. -Pokaż...- podszedł do kosza z kwiatami i zaczął my się dokładnie przyglądać.- to pierwszy raz?-spytał analizując kartkę doczepioną do prezentu. -Nie. Pierwsza była paczka z moimi zdjęciami. -Jak twoimi?-spytał zaskoczony. -No moimi...wyrzuciłam je....- powiedziałam. Posłuchałam narzekania chłopaka, że powinnam to zgłosić na policję, bo to już się zalicza pod prześladowanie. Ja jednak tylko przełożyłam kwiaty ze stoły na blat kuchenny. Wolałam się tym nie przejmować, bo jak na razie, tylko ten tajemniczy prześladowca pamiętał o moich urodzinach. Po tym długim monologu szatyna, weszłam do góry i wzięłam ze sobą sto złotych i postanowiłam wyjść do miasta. W urodziny trzeba czasem się zabawić. Wyszłam z domu i szybkim krokiem ruszyłam przed siebie. pod przystankiem zobaczyłam Nataniela. -Gdzie się wybierasz?- spytałam zaczepnie. -Do szkoły.- powiedział zdziwiony moją osobą, ale ja bardziej byłam zaskoczona jego odpowiedzią. -Em.... nie chcę nic mówić, ale jest sobota... godzina dziewiąta czterdzieści.... - powiedziałam powoli, patrząc na chłopaka poważnie. -Jak to sobota? przecież jest....( spojrzał na ekran telefony) .... sobota.- powiedział zawstydzony. -Wiesz.... Rozumiem, że lubisz szkołę, ale że aż tak? - zaśmiałam się pociesznie. -Ech... to nie jest śmieszne... Tobie też mogło się to zdarzyć.- spojrzał na mnie z wyrzutem. -Pewnie... Tylko mnie przed tym chroni fakt, że mój budzik budzi tylko w dni szkolne, a w weekendy wstaję kiedy chcę. -Ech...- westchnął. -Dobra.... skoro nie idziesz do szkoły, to co będziesz robić?- zaciekawiona spojrzałam analizując, gdzie mógłby się udać tak ubrany ( koszula, krawat itp) -Hmm.... albo wrócę do domu, albo do biblioteki....- odpowiedział po chwili. -A mogę iść z tobą? - spytałam rozmyślając nad tym, co mogli by razem robić.... Gadać o książkach.... o nauce.... o szkole..... nudzić się..... ale w sumie, to lepsze nudzenie się z kimś, niż w samotności, nie? -Czemu nie?- stwierdził. Razem szliśmy w kierunku biblioteki miejskiej. Rozmawialiśmy o szkole.... Chyba zacznę dorabiać jako jasnowidz (xD). W pewnym momencie zeszliśmy na temat zwierząt. -Masz jakieś zwierzątko w domu?- spytałam ciekawa. -Nie, ale chciałbym mieć kota. a ty? -Mam psa, ale chciałabym mieć jeszcze królika, ale boję się, że Angel niezbyt miło by go przywitała...- wchodziliśmy właśnie do dużego, ponurego budynku. -Aż taki drapieżny ten pies?- spytał zdziwiony. -Nie.... tylko jest strasznie zazdrosna...- chodziłam z blondynem między pułkami z książkami, co jakiś czas zahaczając wzrokiem o znajome tytuły. -Pewnie same z nią problemy co?... -Nie mam żadnych problemów do czasu, gdy zwracam na nią uwagę, jeśli ktoś zajmuje mnie bardziej niż ona, zaczyna być nieznośna, ale i tak bym jaj nie oddała za nic w świecie.- powiedziałam wyjmując książkę o ciekawym tytule. "Atrofia".... Nigdy nie słyszałam o niej, ale chętnie poznam nową opowieść.- Co chcesz wypożyczyć?- spytałam zmieniając temat. -Szukam jednej książki, ale jeszcze jej nie oddano...- powiedział smutno. -To co teraz zrobisz? -Wypożyczę inną. Co tam masz?-spytał wskazując na trzymany przeze mnie tom. -Chciałam ją wypożyczyć, a co? -O czym jest? -Jeszcze nie wiem, ale jak przeczytam, to ci powiem, dobra?- powiedziałam wesoło. -Dobra.- ruszyliśmy w stronę bibliotekarki i wypożyczyłam książkę. Włożyłam ją do torebki i ruszyłam z blondynek na dwór. Chwile jeszcze pogadaliśmy i poszliśmy w inne kierunki. On w stronę domu, a ja do parku, gdzie uwielbiałam przesiadywać. Usiadłam na ulubionej ławce od drzewem i zaczęłam czytać powieść. Czytałam dłuższą chwilę, coraz bardziej się wciągając w historię opisaną na tych stronach. -Cześć.- powiedział znajomy głos przerywając mi zagłębianie się w książce. -Cześć Lysander.- powiedziałam spoglądając na chłopaka. -Co czytasz?- spytał zaciekawiony. -"Atrofia" Lauren Destefano. Bardzo ciekawa.- powiedziałam podając mu obiekt, wcześniej zaznaczając sobie stronę, na której skończyłam. Chłopak wczytał się w skrótowy opis, a potem oddał mi książkę. -Jak ci mija weekend?- spytałam od niechcenia. -Na razie dobrze. A co u ciebie słychać? -Żyć nie umierać... -Coś się stało?- spojrzał na mnie zdziwiony. -Mam po prostu dobry humor dzisiaj.- nie powiedziałam mu, jak i Natanielowi, że mam dzisiaj urodziny, bo na pewno powiem im za rok, kiedy to zorganizuję najprawdopodobniej przyjęcie. -Czy coś ukrywasz?- spytał, a ja zrobiłam zdziwioną minę.... On normalnie w myślach czyta. -Nie... czemu tak myślisz?- powiedziałam niepewnie. -Pewnie mi się zdawało. -Możliwe... Posiedzieliśmy jeszcze i pogadaliśmy o szkole, po czym uznałam, że pora wracać do domu. Tak więc pożegnałam się z białowłosym i ruszyłam spokojnym krokiem w stronę domu. Po drodze czułam, że ktoś za mną idzie. Odruchowo się odwróciłam, ale nikogo nie zobaczyłam. Szłam dalej, ale dziwne uczucie nie ustępowało. Gdy byłam już prawie pod domem, ktoś chwycił mnie od tyłu i mocno przytulił. W pierwszej chwili chciałam mu przywalić, ale gdy zobaczyłam niebieskie włosy, od razy się uspokoiłam. Odwróciłam się o spojrzałam na różowookiego pytająco. -Armin się na mnie obraził...- powiedział płaczliwie. -Ooo... za co się obraził?- spytałam przytulając pocieszycielsko Alexego. -Bo wyłączyłem mu konsolę, gdy grał w jakąś grę... Żal mi się go zrobiło, więc zaproponowałam chłopakowi, by poszedł ze mną do domu, gdzie wypijemy po gorącej herbacie i porozmawiamy na spokojnie. Chwilę później siedzieliśmy u mnie w kuchni. Kroiłam kolorowego placka i nakładałam na talerzyki. Całę szczęście, że wczoraj wieczorem chciało mi się piecz. Razem z niebieskowłosym jedliśmy kolorowe ciasto i plotkowaliśmy na różne tematy, zaczynając na filmach, a kończąc na koszmarnej fryzurze jednej dziewczyny ze szkoły. = Od autora = Przeczytałeś? Jeśli tak, to skomentuj. Jeżeli masz jakieś uwagi, to też napisz, a ja postaram się poprawić. Z góry dzięki za każdy komentarz, bo nawet jedno słowo ma znaczenie. Dla osób, które chcą czytać posty dzień lub dwa dni wcześniej zapraszam na mojego bloga Nie do końca rzeczywiste życie. Dziękuję za uwagę! = Ankieta = ' Podobało ci się "Nie do końca rzeczywiste życie..." by Marcela13? Tak Nie ' Kategoria:FF Kategoria:FF/Powieści Kategoria:Romans